FinallyLove
by elf-maiden25
Summary: Legolas meets his match. He has never met an elf maiden who could equal him with bow and knives. He's about to be taken on a whirlwind romance that follows him through the ages.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  I am not associated with Lord of the Rings in any way. I have nothing to do with any of the original characters in/for Lord of the rings.  I'm just obsessed with giving Legolas a love life.  I do own only the original character, Melayren and her mother, Saradell.

The situations and quotes in this first chapter were taken from J.R.R. Tolkien's Return of the King.  I am not trying to plagiarize and I'm certainly not getting any money from this. I just want to set the stage of a dream wedding and make believe attraction for Legolas.

The Third Age:  3019  S.R. 1419

May 1st 

This was a great day for the people of Gondor.  The power of the three rings was no longer and there was a new King to be named.  There was an assembly of many people within the walls of Minas Tirith.

Faramir, the Steward, bid the people of Gondor is Aragorn son of Arathorn, chieftain of the Dunedain of Arnor, Captain of the Host of the West, bearer of the star of the North, weilder of the sword reforged, victorious in battle, the Elfstone, should be king and enter the city and live there.

The people, with one voice, cried, "Yea."

Faramir held up the crown that had once belonged to Earnur, the previous king.  The crown was all white in color and shaped like them helmets of the guards of the Citadel.  The wings on either side were adorned with pearls and silver, resembling a sea-bird.

Aragorn held the crown high and said, "Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place will I abide and my heirs, unto the ending of the world."

Aragorn gave the crown back to Faramir and said, "By the labor and valor of many I have come into my inheritance. In token of this I would have the Ring-bearer bring the crown to me and let Mithrandir [Gandalf] set it upon my head, if he will; for he has been the mover of all that has been accomplished, and this is his victory."

Frodo took the crown from Faramir and then took it over to Gandalf.  Aragorn knelt and Gandalf placed the white crown upon his head.  Gandalf said, "Now come the days of the King, and may they be blessed while the thrones of the Valar endure!"

Faramir cried, "Behold the King!"  Aragorn was then known as King Elessar; E;essar of the line of Valandil.

Over the following days, Aragorn sat at his thrown and pronounced his judgments, while the companions of the Ring stayed in Minas Tirith with Galdalf.  They were happy.

Aragorn knew that the time for the eight friends to go their own way was near.  He didn't want it to end just yet.

"At last all such things must end, but I would have you wait a little while longer: for the end of the deeds that you have shared in has not yet come.  A day draws near that I have looked for in all the years of my manhood, and when it comes I would have my friends beside me."  Of what he mentioned he would not say and it left them all wondering.

Gandalf and Aragorn walked out of the city one night and they took a mountain path to a high hallow.  Surveying the land that was now Aragorn's Relm, Gandalf told Aragorn that it was his duty to preserve all that must be preserved and start the new year with great hope.

There, Aragorn found the sapling of the White Tree. It was from the line of Nimloth the fair, and that was a seedling of Galathilionm and the fruit of Telperion, the

Eldest of Trees.

Aragorn uprooted the sapling and carried it back to the Citadel.  There he planted the new tree in the courtyard by the fountain, and it began to grow.  In the beginning of June it began to blossom.  Aragorn smiled and said, "The sign is given and the day is not far off."

Mid-Year's Day arrived.  Aragorn's messengers arrived and then it was announced that it was the King's wedding day.  The city was made ready.

All the people of the city gathered as evening began to take over the sky.  The sun was setting in the west and stars began to shine in the darkening blue sky of the East.  The air became cool and fragrant with the many summer blossoms surrounding all of Minas Tirith.

  
Riders could be seen coming from the North at a slow pace.  The people of Gondor stirred and sighed in awe as they watched a caravan of Elves drawing closer to the gates of Minas Titith.  The first to ride in great splendor was Elrohir and Elladan with a banner of silver, followed by Glorfindel and Erestor and all the house of Rivendell.

Gimli let out a sigh and then drew in a great breath.  Legolas glanced down at his friend and smiled.  He then looked back at the procession that Gimli could not take his eyes from.  There came the Lady Galadriel and Celeborn, Lord of Lothlorien, riding on giant white horses.  They were followed by many elves from their own land.  All the elves were dressed in fine grey cloaks and white gems gleamed in each Elve's hair.

Aragorn also had trouble looking away.  He found the object of his heart riding a grey horse and he smiled with much longing.  Beside Arwen was her father, Master Elrond, mighty among Elves and Men. Behind them were elves from Rivendell. Fair, in contrast, were the faces of all the Elves and the evening stars shown brightly upon them.  Aragorn had never felt his heart well with such love for the beautiful Arwen as it did at that moment.

Frodo watched Arwen glimmer in the prominent moonlight and turned to Gandalf, "At last I understand why we have waited! This is the ending. Now not only shall today be loved, but tonight shall be beautiful and blessed and all fear pass away!"

Gandalf smiled at the hobbit and nodded his head.  This night would be joyous and long remembered by all present.

********

The wedding caravan slowly made its way through the thick forest and down a medium grade slope.   The wind gently caressed each elf and carried a warm scent of earth. 

Arwen contently gazed at the passing trees and floral bushes that lined the mountain trail.  She twisted slightly in her saddle and peered back at her cousin, with a smile on her face.  She was still overcome with joy at seeing her favorite relative after 21 years.  "I still can't believe that you have been gone so long.  I never knew how much I truly missed you, Melayren."

Melayren smiled and urged her pony to quicken so that she may ride alongside Arwen for a stretch.  Reaching out her right palm, she took hold and gently squeezed Arwen's left hand.  "I shall stay with you for a while. I have need to return to Ered Luin within two months. They have some new textiles that must be shipped.  One day you must sail with me.  It's quite adventurous."

Arwen smiled in deep wonder. She couldn't imagine leaving the woods.  They were her existence and her healer. She felt at peace.

Ahead of the caravan the path began to narrow once again.  Arwen devilishly smiled at Melayren and said, "The road narrows. You had best take your place once more… behind me."

Melayren laughed boisterously and bowed her head, "As you wish, my Princess."  She then gave Arwen's hand a small shake and slowed her palfrey to fall behind Arwen's horse. 

Arwen was garmed in beautifully flowing robes of Lavender.  She carried with her a light fragrance of wild botanical flowers that intoxicated the senses.  "I dare say that you rival our beloved Grandmother at this very moment, cousin Arwen."

Arwen turned slightly and replied in a hushed voice, "Oh, don't allow our Lady Galadriel to hear you call her that!" Then with another grin she added, "Though she may have already heard you call her that, in her mirror."

It was a long time jest that the two elf maidens shared about the Lady of the Wood.  Lady Galadriel always knew what the two cousins were doing and what havoc they were causing, in their early years.  It was a comforting thought that they were watched over.

The sound of horse hooves was slightly muffled when a great cheer was heard from the direction of the front caravan.  The people of Gondor were giving welcome to the Elves and the time had come that they reached their destination.  Excitement flowed through the evening air. The sky was turning a brilliant Sapphire blue and the stars began to illuminate the green leaves of each tree and shine upon the faces of the fair folk of the wood.  The glory at that moment was reserved for Arwen, for the stars created a soft glow at her brough and she appeared of wondrous illusion. She was the true Evenstar.

All the elves reached the inner walls of Minas Tirith.  The horses formed small rows and left a large area for Master Elrond and Arwen to approach the King. 

Aragorn welcomed his guests and all the elves dismounted.  Elrond helped Arwen from her horse and they approached the King respectfully.  Elrond handed Aragorn the scepter of Annuminas, and then laid Arwen's hand in Aragorn's hand.  The two peered into each other's eyes momentarily and then ascended the stairs into the High City, together.

Slowly the members of the Fellowship and the heads of the houses of Elves followed Gandalf into the city to watch the exchange of marriage vows.  The remaining elves followed suite and when all were seated among the many benches and chairs provided, the ceremony began.

Melayren wiped at tears that continued to flow down her cheeks.  Her heart was filled with a happiness that shown through her eyes.  She looked around her to see the admiration in the faces of all the witnesses.  She saw the proud face of Gandalf, and the smiling faces of the heroes of the eight members remaining from the 'Nine Walkers'.  One member, of the fellowship, commanded her admiration.  He was unaware of her eyes on him and she took the advantage to study him.  Melayren knew this elf even without being introduced to him. This was the elf-warrior who traveled the perils to help the ring-bearer defeat Sauron.  He is known as Legolas.

Melayren listened to the words spoken in the ceremony, but she continued to study the elf prince.  He looked graceful and kind, collected and peaceful.  Melayren couldn't see the fierceness that could slay an enemy at the blink of an eye; but she knew it existed, for all elves were very quick in reflex.

Melayren looked away and watched as Aragorn lightly kissed Arwen on the lips.  Everyone applauded and cheered with great merriment.  When Melayren glanced at Legolas once more, she stared directly into his eyes.  For a brief moment, nothing else in the great hall existed.  A warm feeling rose to her cheeks and she quickly looked away.


	2. Second Glance

Disclaimer:  Not mine, not stealing, not plagiarizing, and could care less.  Just writing a fan fiction since everyone else and their dogs are doing it.

Chapter 2:

~ ~ ~ ~

"Everyone, please.  If you would join us in the other room, you will all be treated to fine wines and a feast fit for… a king!" Aragorn added the last bit with an outrageous smile and the entire room exploded with laughter and cheer.

Arwen gave her new husband an admiring smile and took his offered arm.  They headed the procession to the Feasting Room and took their places at a long table at the North end of the room.  There, joining them was Arwen's father, her brothers, and the rest of the immediate kinsmen.  Gandalf sat to Aragorn's right. The remaining Fellowship mingled among the other guests to eat with and listen to and tell of exciting journeys.

Melayren chose to sit with her mother, Saradell, among the elves at the West end of the hall. There she had an open view of all that took place in the room.  She observed the merriment and smiled, but her focus was concentrated on one particular elf.  She studied Legolas through her eyelashes or from the corner of her eye.  Melayren was an exceptional judge of character just from a person's actions. Her real gift was being able to read people through their eyes.  She wasn't able to read thoughts as Lady Galadriel was, but she knew when a person was troubled and in emotional pain.

Legolas was sitting among friends listening and telling stories when Melayren decided to cause a small commotion and draw as much attention to herself as she could.  For almost an hour, Legolas had not even given a passing glance in her direction and she wanted to look into his eyes again.

With her eyes fixed on Arwen and Aragorn, Melayren took a deep breath and reached for her wine goblet.  She gave the goblet a quick and forceful push with the back of her knuckles.  The goblet pitched backwards in the unfortunate direction of Melayren's mother.  Wine splashed over the front of Saradell's gowns.  Saradell gave a sharp cry and grabbed for hand cloths.

"Oh, Mother, I am dreadfully sorrowful," Melayren tried to sound as convincing as she could.  She did feel sorry that she had to use her mother in this way, but she was starting to feel desperate.

"Melayren, what has come over you?  Pay mind to what you are doing," softly hissed Saradell.  "Just look at this…"

"Mother, you may have choice of my gowns as repay, for my gracelessness."  Melayren didn't even spare her mother a second glance.  She was intent on watching the table in front of her.  To her dismay, half the table was staring at her except for Legolas.  He seemed intent on the conversation with the Dwarf Gimli and three elves from Rivendell.

Across the hall, four elves broke out in unison, "Ho! Ho! Ho! To the bottle I go…" The room burst into laughter and the 'Drinking Song' was underway.

Melayren looked at the frowning face across from her and sighed, "Come dearest Mother, let us get you an unsoiled dress."  Together the two women walked arm and arm to the resting chambers.  Melayren was not about to do a song and dance for a look into the Prince's eyes. Frustration weighed heavy on her brow.

******

Legolas and Gimli made way to vacant seats and sat at one of the tables laden with roasted boars, fresh and steamed vegetables, leavened and unleavened breads, many different types of fruits, and dressed pheasants.  There were goblets of three different kinds of wine, tankards of Mead, and cool, clear pitchers of water.

The table filled quickly and he glanced once around to see who would be sharing in the two friends' conversation.  With complete satisfaction, Legolas happily greeted all at the table in his area.  He reached for some bread and a pheasant drumstick.  Gimli was reaching for his second helping of the roasted bore and his tankard of Mead was nearly dry.

When he raised his blue eyes, he saw the lovely maiden who had ridden behind Arwen when the caravan arrived.  He was taken by surprise each time he studied her face.  Her resemblance was like no other that he had seen.  Her hair, shorter than most elf maidens',  was a rich brown with strands of gold running throughout.  Her skin was not fair like her mother's. It almost resembled precious bronze.  She clearly had Elvin eyes, slightly tilted and brilliantly blue.  To Legolas, she had a beauty like no other.  He found it very difficult to avert his eyes when he could feel that she was watching him as well.

Gimli began to tell a story to the others and Legolas tried to join in at every opportunity that was allowed.  He didn't want to look up and find the maiden's eyes looking back into his.  He had felt a stirring, in the deep of his stomach; that he had avoided for centuries.  There was something in her eyes that made him feel as if she saw into his soul.  Legolas was not one to bare his burdens, or feelings, for it was best to appear strong and clear minded.

Gimli's elbow nudged Legolas, "What about that my friend?"

Legolas looked into Gimli's bright eyes and tried to imagine what the Dwarf had just inquired about.  Before he could reply, the Elf Viland, from Rivendell, replied, "I think the games tomorrow will be very competitive.  It will also take quite a while to eliminate some of them.  I believe there are three different divisions that King Elessar…"

The conversation continued without Legolas' input.  He heard a sharp intake of breath and a cry of disbelief from the table in front of him.  He smiled briefly as he saw that the comely maiden, although magnificent in appearance, was apparently clumsy.  He quickly hid the smile, and his face, when she looked away from her mother and in his direction.

A few tables behind Legolas, some elves began to sing and sway back and forth while holding their tankards.  Joining the conversation at his table, Legolas didn't notice that the two female elves had left their table, until they had reached the South end exit.

*****

From the front of the Hall, Arwen had observed her cousin's curiosity and interest of the handsome Prince of Mirkwood.  She saw in Legolas' face what her Melayren had not.  Arwen was going to take it upon herself to see that the two meet, for there was no elf pair better suited than Legolas and Melayren.

Arwen chanced a look at Gandalf and found that he was smiling at her.  His look of amusement told her that he had witnessed the same exchange, between the two tables before them.  No words were necessary, so Arwen and Gandalf continued to feast and watch the happy residents.


	3. Suprises

Disclaimer:  Nope, still not getting money from plagiarizing, because I am not copying any of the material.  Not an owner of this material's characters…

Chapter: 3

~ ~ ~ ~

Once Melayren and Saradel reached their adjoined sleeping chambers, Melayren opened her wardrobe and produced a lovely peach gown.  "Mother, I believe you would look remarkable in this one."

Saradel waved her left hand in dismissal and sighed. "No Mel, I feel that I am just going to take my rest now.  I am rather tired."

Melayren moved over to her mother and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure that you are alright? I will stay with you if you wish for the company."

Saradel smiled and closed her tired eyes. "No, you must continue the evening and enjoy yourself.  I will see you in the morn." Saradel kissed Melayren's cheek and took the gown from her.  "Good night, my daughter."

Melayren smiled and slowly walked to the door, "Good night then, Mother."  Melayren closed the door behind her as she entered her own sleeping room.  She waited for a moment at the door, thinking.  Her mother had been in a strange frame of mind at late.  Melayren decided that perhaps she should speak with Master Elrond on the morrow.  She crossed the room and placed the dress back and looked out her window.

The courtyard was just off to the North.  She could see the fountain if she leaned a little out and looked to her right.  There were people walking around and sitting on the grass.  Not overly tired, Melayren decided to go down and spend some time in the fresh, open air.

******

The Wedding Festival meal had been one of the finest that Minas Tirith had presented.  The people once again had a fair and just King and now they have a Queen.

The food that has not been devoured was cleared away and the King and Queen bid the guests a pleasant evening.  They retired for the evening and Elessar reminded all that a tournament of games would begin in the morning.

The few guests that continued to mingle and visit with one another, abandoned the pavilions and proceeded to the courtyard.

Gimli decided to go off to bed and Legolas set out for a walk in the woods, to spend some quiet time under the stars.  When he reached the fountain, he noticed the elf maiden, called Melayren, descending the stone steps from the many quests quarters.

"What a lovely site, uh?" came a voice from behind Legolas.  He turned and saw Gandalf over his right shoulder.  Gandalf was openly looking in Melayren's direction.  "Have you been introduced to her?" asked Gandalf, when Legolas remained silent.

Legolas turned to watch Melayren lift the hem of her gowns away from her silk slippers.  She had almost reached the bottom when she caught her right toe on her left heal.  She stumbled forward with her arms outstretched.  A small cry of surprise escaped her and then she recovered her footing at the ground step.  She continued to look disoriented and her brow frowned as if she believed the step had moved to trip her, on its own.

Gandalf moved forward to stand next to Legolas.  Legolas watched despairingly as Melayren caught sight of Gandalf and came toward them.  Legolas quietly said to Gandalf, "It is fortunate that she does not carry a sharp object."

Gandalf concealed a smile and cleared his throat, "My dear," he held out a hand for Melayren as she drew nearer, "well met, Melayren."

Melayren's smile was genuine and warm. She clasped both of her hands around Gandalf's. "Well met, Mithrandir.  It has been many years since we've last spoken.  I am pleased that you are well."  Her eyes were bright and full of admiration.  She then turned them to Legolas and waited for him to speak.

"Melayren," began Gandalf, "this is Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, from Mirkwood. Legolas, this is Melayren, daughter of Sarasdell, sister of Elrond, from Rivendell."

Melayren gave Legolas a bright smile and moved a little further forward, "I am very pleased to finally exchange names.  I know most every elf here. I am glad to now know you."  She looked deep into his eyes and saw many emotions at once. The most prominent of those emotions seemed to be anguish. This surprised her and instantly she felt a nurturing need.

Legolas smiled and tried to avoid her probing eyes, "Well met, Melayren." He clasped his hands together, behind his back and nervously looked to Gandalf.

Gandalf turned back to Melayren and inquired, "Are you prepared for the games in the morn?" He attempted to bring a subject about that they both could relate to.

"Aye, it will be a splendid day.  I believe there are three groups and the winner from each group shall compete at the final." She glanced at Legolas, "I hope you shall be in one of the final groups."  She once again looked blazingly into his eyes.

Legolas shifted his weight slightly and declared, "I am hoping, I shall do my best."

Melayren laughed, "Excellent! So shall I."

Gandalf looked from one friend to the other and waited for realization to come to Legolas.  He turned to Melayren and inquired, "You were able to repare…"

  
"Aye, my bow is strung and my knives are sharpened and smooth."  Melayren was sure of the look she was receiving from Legolas.  Not many elves like the thought of an elf maiden's competition and they didn't care for it when they are beaten by one.

Legolas stared at Melayren in disbelief.  She decided to walk away and let the news settle around him for the evening.  She looked up at the sky and covered a yawn.  "I believe I shall sleep now.  Until morning, Mithrandir…Legolas."

"Good night, my dear," Gandalf said as she turned to go.

When she was at the foot of the stairs, Legolas turned to Gandalf, "She's going to hurt someone if she competes."

Gandalf smiled and watched Melayren climb the stones for the rest.  "I have only seen a very few who can match her with bow and only one who can match her with knife." He paused to gather Legolas' full attention. "That would be you…" He saw the shock in Legolas' eyes and reached out to touch Legolas on the shoulder.  "Good luck, my friend."  With that, Gandalf chuckled and walked in the direction of his own bed.

From the top of the stairs, Melayren smiled.  She turned and waved innocently to Legolas and then disappeared.


	4. Ruthless

Disclaimer:  Not a part of LotR, TTT, or RotK.  I do not own any rights to the characters.

I would like to thank each and every person who reads and reviews my story. It means a lot to me when you take time out of your schedule to explore my thoughts.  Thank you.

This was a difficult chapter for me; I rewrote it at least twice because I did not like the swordplay.  I'm still not too certain if I am happy with this one.  I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4

~ ~ ~ ~

The next morning dawned too soon for Melayren.  She slowly opened her eyes as laughter came from the courtyard below her window.  She rubbed at her sticky lids and attempted to focus on the stone ceiling.  It had been a troublesome night, as images of Legolas' haunted eyes preoccupied her rest.  She wanted to know more about him and she wanted to see him smile, particularly smile at her.

She turned over onto her side and tried to recall each time she had actually looked into his eyes.  It was rare that an elf would carry sorrow of the heart with him throughout his long life. 

A soft knock at her door roused her to a sitting position.  "Enter," she called out and she saw her mother's lovely face peer around the doorframe.

Saradell came forward holding a folded cloth in her hand, "I brought you a small breakfast.  You had better make haste.  The archery contest will begin shortly. You have been placed in the second group. There are many warriors, are you certain that you want to do this? You won't find the respect you deserve if you shame each of those eligible for your affection."  She placed the food bundle on a short table and opened Melayren's wardrobe.  "I think it best if you choose a hunter's attire. It will soften the blow if you look a little more like them."

Melayren sighed, purposefully ignoring her mother's suggestions as to an eligible mate.  "Aye, I think that the hunter attire is for the best," she said, her tone a forced acceptance of her mother's words.  Saradell left Melayren to finish dressing and Melayren nibbled on some of the fruit that was in the cloth on the table.

She soon found her stomach aflutter with miniature, baby butterflies as she pulled on her doe-skinned tights and blue tunic.  She had Arwen's help to braid her hair back, coiling it on top of her head so that it would be out of the way.

~ ~ ~ ~

The outside was bustling with activity.  Merchants had taken advantage of the tournaments to silicate their merchandise to the royals and peasants alike.  Melayren breathed in the fresh smells of the air as she walked down the cobbled street leading toward the first tournament place: the arena for swordplay.

Melayren slowly walked to the registration table and reached for a quill to sign her name to each of the events, save one.  She left her name out of the riding competition.  That event would be more suited for land-goers.  Her life at sea had prevented her from ever taking up horse riding.

It wasn't difficult to overhear the shocked whispers from some of the observers and fellow contestants. Most of the Elves from Rivendell and Lorien knew that Melayren would be competing.  Yet, some of the local villagers and soldiers were appalled that a female would dress as a man (human or elf) and wield swords against a stronger gender.

Melayren sighed in satisfaction and turned to stand near the arena with the others that had entered.  Among the crowd of spectators stood Gandalf.  Melayren knew that at least he supported her.  She approached him with a warm smile and Gandalf held a hand out for her.

"I was beginning to wonder if you declined the match.  Your mother looks beside herself, you know." Gandalf's face was radiant with amusement. 

Melayren nodded her head, "Well, if I triumph in any of these matches perhaps she will welcome me back into her grace."  Gandalf's laughter brought renewed confidence in herself and she hugged him in reply.  She stole a look around and scanned the crowd for Legolas.

As if Gandalf could read her mind, he touched her arm and pointed his staff in the direction over her left shoulder.  Turning, she caught sight of Gimli and Legolas standing in front of a cart aliened with, what looked to Melayren as, sweet breads.

Gimli was holding two large yellow squares in one hand.  Legolas was taking in all the activity of the arena while finishing his sweet bread and mug of water.  He placed the mug on the cart and turned in time to see Melayren watching him.  Gandalf was standing with her but his attention was directed at Aragorn, who had just entered the arena.

Melayren's eyes searched Legolas' for a brief moment and then she averted her stare.

Aragorn raised the horn of attention and waited for all to take notice.  He stood on top of an overturned barrel and raised both arms to the sky.  "I wish all of you a good morn and I hope that there will be great joy this day.  You know that the first event is the Swordplay.  We don't want anyone to depart from us today, so we shall all use these wooden swords and well as a wooden dagger." He held up a sturdy wooden sword that was identical, in shape and size, as the standard war sword.  The dagger was a good weapon to be held upside down for blocking an opponent's cut action.

"Each sword and dagger will be dipped in tar so that a count of the strikes given to each contestant will determine the winner.  If an opponent has not been disarmed," continued Aragorn, "within the set of 3 tars to either the front or back midsection, the one with the most amount of tar on his, or her, body will be disqualified," Aragorn smiled as he sought Melayren's eyes. She was the only female that was entering this event.  "Since I will not be participating in these games today, everyone here will have a fair chance to win."

Cheering and laughter rang out from the spectators for Aragorn's joke.  Aragorn continued to explain the rules and regulations, but Legolas was not listening.  He studied Melayren's every move.  She resembled a very young elf warrior with feminine features.  He was intrigued and wanted to see how long she lasted in the tournament.  Inside, he hoped that she would actually make it at least half way through the event.

A horn sounded once more and the game was underway.  There were a total of eighty contestants and they were divided up into groups of ten.  Each group was given colored smocks to mark the permitted strike zones.  There was to be one contestant from each color in the arena along with a judge for each group.  Once all had competed, there would only be two contestants remaining in the arena, and that would be the best of the four groups.  One of the two remaining would be champion of swordplay.

Melayren found herself in the white smocked group. Her opposing contestant was dressed in a bright red smock.  She surveyed the other groups and saw that they were colored yellow and green; teal and light gray; light blue and beige.  She saw Legolas had been placed in the green smock.  He stood at the side of the arena talking with Gimli.  Melayren approached them and cleared her throat, "Master Gimli, are you not joining in this fun?"

Gimli sized Melayren and said, "They would not permit my axe.  My hand holds only an axe, and a wooden axe would not be suitable.  I wanted to give my friend, Legolas, a chance to win something," he winked and continued, "I do wish you luck as well elf maiden."

Melayren laughed and thanked him.  She then turned to Legolas and offered a friendly smile, "I wish you well, your Highness."

Legolas smiled, almost shyly, and said, "Call me Legolas.  Stay safe and watch out for the sword hilts.  Men are ruthless."

Gimli stood and watched the two, looking from one to the other.  He saw a spark of something in the she-elf's eyes that made him smile.  She was one not to be taken lightly and Gimli could see that she was going to be just as ruthless.

Melayren took no offense and gave a quick nod.  She turned and stood with the rest of her group and waited for her chance to compete.

The first groups were inside the arena and with a sharp blow of the horn; the opponents began to exhibit their skills.  Melayren half-heartedly watched the movements of the all that were participating.  She waited in anticipation as time went on and she was the next to step into the arena.

Taking a deep breath, she moved to the center of the combat zone.  She was to compete against one of the King's soldiers.   He was mid-height and very broad in the shoulders.  He entered the arena and smirked at Melayren.  He kept his wooden sword down by his side as he slowly circled Melayren.

Melayren kept her eyes fixed on the warrior and slowly turned to keep him in front of her.  She heard a couple of his friends call him by the name Keemar.  Melayren ignored their snide remarks about it not being a fare fight.

The man presented himself in an invitation stance that intentionally encouraged Melayren to attack.  He held up both of his hands; one with the sword and the other with the dagger, "What are you waiting for? Come and get me."  His wicked smile was meant to anger Melayren, but she was wise to the trickery.

Melayren showed patience as she stood to guard.  Her left foot was forward with a slightly bent knee, her left hand held her dagger shoulder high, with a bent elbow to protect her upper body.  She held her right arm slightly back and twirled her wrist, causing the wooden sword to whistle as it cut through the air.

Melayren forgot about everything around her except the man before her.  She could see the puzzlement in his eyes for he believed that she would cower and back down.  Instead, she gave an invitation all her own.

Keemar roared and charged her in blind fury.  Melayren also advanced forward but at the last moment, she made a sudden change in movement to fool the soldier into responding at the wrong time.  She pivoted and came around the opposite side of his sword, enabling her to strike him between his shoulder blades and leaving a large tar mark on his smock.

The first point was Melayren's.  She regained her defensive stance and watched the man from Gondor closely.  Keemar's anger was apparent as his face turned a dark shade of red.  He slowly crossed one leg over the other as he once again advanced upon her.  She circled slightly and gave a forward hop off her leading foot, attempting to make the hit against his blade, and then passed her opponent at a run.

Keemar was once again taken by surprise.  As she had passed him, her dagger left a tar streak under his left arm.

Keemar lunged, using his sword in a chopping motion.  Melayren dropped her dagger; it swung down by her elbow by a strap that bound it to her wrist.  She lifted her left hand and grabbed Keemar's wrist.  Pivoting, she used her right hip to throw him off balance and shoved him away.  Her sword found it's mark and Keemar was ruled out of the game.

Melayren was given a few moments rest and then she faced her next fight.  This continued for an hour and a half, and she had only received one tar mark.  She was given a clean smock and she turned only to have her heart drop to her feet.  She was face to face with her next opponent: Legolas.


	5. Maidens can be ruthless

Disclaimer:  I still don't own any of the wonderful Tolkein characters. I am not associated with LotR, etc.

Chapter: 5

~ ~ ~ ~

Legolas removed his cropped, green smock and turned it inside out.  He had beaten his last challenger with only one tar mark across his own chest.  As he pulled it back over his head, Gimli approached him at the arena's side rails.  "Legolas, my lad, you are doing the Fellowship proud. There are only four left in the ring and soon it will only be two!"

Legolas smiled and patted Gimli on the shoulder.  "I am ready for rest, my friend.  These are very good men and fighters."  Legolas watched the remaining duelers and his eyes stopped at Melayren.  She was quick and precise with each of her movements and attacks. 

Gimli also watched the amazingly strong elf maiden with admiration.  "She has proved to be a very good warrior.  I am highly impressed.  You have much in common, I think."

Legolas looked into Gimli's eyes and frowned.  Gimli's eyebrows arched and he tried to hide a look that caused Legolas to become suspicious.  Before he could inquire more from Gimli, a loud scuffle came from the center of the arena.

It looked to Legolas that Melayren had gotten into a shoving match with a soldier from Gondor.  Legolas watched with interest as Melayren grabbed her opponent's wrist and gave him a very hard thrust with her hip.  Legolas' elfin eyes caught each move as if in slow motion.  She spun in a half circle and brought her sword around broadside on his back.

Legolas struggled with the emotion that he would have to compete with Melayren.  She had shown that she was definitely qualified to stand within the arena.  He watched her as she greedily drank from a water flask and wiped her face with a towel.  He looked around the immediate areas and spotted Aragorn and Arwen seated on a high bench.  They looked as if they were wholly enjoying the bouts.

~ ~ ~ ~

Aragorn caught Legolas' eyes and smiled with a full nod of his head.  He then looked toward his new cousin, from his wife's side, and the smile grew more prominent.  Arwen leaned close to his ear and said, "No matter the out come here, they will both be winners."

Aragorn slowly turned to face her with a confused look, "What are you doing, my love?"

Arwen raised both of her eyebrows in innocence and pointed, "Oh," she straightened and focused her full attention on the two elves that held her greatest affection, "they are starting."

~ ~ ~ ~

Being given a freshly tar dipped sword, Melayren turned to face Legolas and caught her breath.  It suddenly became hard to draw air into her lungs.  His eyes were staring directly into hers and she felt doubt for the first time.  '_Why am I doing this?'_ was all that seemed to come to her mind.  She knew ultimately that there was no withdrawing; that would not be fare to the others that she had defeated.

She moved forward and stopped about three yards away from Legolas.  She bent slightly at the hips and bowed her head respectfully; and raised her sword in a salute.  Legolas did the same.  Melayren turned sideways and spread her legs, hip width apart.  She placed both hands on the hilt of her sword and raised it above her head.  Looking over her right shoulder, she placed the outside of the blade upon her right shoulder and waited for his first move.

Legolas saw that Melayren had tucked her dagger into her back waistband.  He slowly circled her and watched for any sudden foot movement from Melayren.  He gave his dagger a quick whirling cut motion executed from his left wrist.  He suddenly crouched and did a forward roll.  His left leg shot out and caught the back of Melayren's right calf.  Her leg was swept out from under her and she fell backward.

Once her back touched the ground, she rolled to her left and sprang to her feet.  The crowd's roars went up light one of Gandalf's fire rockets.  Legolas remained in the crouching position and waited.

Melayren looked down at her chest and there was a large black streak that ran the length of her sternum.  She stared at it for a moment before looking into Legolas' eyes.  His face showed no emotion when he stood and once again began to circle Melayren.  She was amazed and awestruck.  She hadn't felt the sword make contact and she didn't see his lightning speed.  The left side of her mouth lifted in a small grin.  Her enjoyment had suddenly become heightened and she now felt worthy.  He had marked her once; he would not get another chance.

The sounds of wooden swords clashing together and grunts of exertion filled the air.  Legolas and Melayren were the only two in the competition arena.  Legolas lunged and Parried. Melayren Riposted and dodged.  On and on it went, the struggle and refusal to give in.  Melayren made a lunge and dropped her left hand to the ground.  She slid under Legolas' left arm as it swung around for another blow.  Melayren's sword grazed his smock and the marks were then even.

Rising to her feet, she burst forward and engaged Legolas' sword and swept it in a full circle.  Melayren punched Legolas in the chest with her dagger blade, making a second mark on his smock.

Legolas glanced down and then back at Melayren, "Ruthless," was all he muttered.  He countered her attack by turning a quarter way to the inside to conceal his front while he exposed his back.  He quickly retreated and circled to Melayren's right.

Melayren raised her blade over her right shoulder, behind her back and pointed the tip of the blade down.  It blocked Legolas' cut attack.  She twisted in a fast circle and brought the blade across Legolas' back.  Legolas' sword swung down and out to catch Melayren's ribs.

The tournament horn blasted and that signaled the end of the bout.  Melayren had three points and Legolas was given two.  Both opponents faced one another and saluted.  Legolas gave a small nod and left the arena.

Melayren's heart tightened as she watched Legolas' retreating back.  His head was held high and he didn't look back.  She fought to keep her chin from trembling and she tried to focus on the last challenger in the competition.  If she won the next round, she would receive the prize for best in swordplay.

After a five-minute rest, fresh tar, and a new smock, the last opponent stood before Melayren.  She began to feel anxious. Not because of the heavily breathing man before her, but because she couldn't see Legolas.  She didn't want there to be hard feelings and animosity between them.  For some reason, she truly cared what he thought of her and how he felt about her.

Waiting no time, Melayren somersaulted past the man and landed just out of his reach.  She crossed her forearms in front and lunged.  She pulled both to her arms down to her sides, leaving an "X" mark across his chest.

The man screamed in rage and made a full body attack.  Melayren ducked and grabbed a hand full of dirt.  She threw the dirt at the man's eyes and struck him across the face with her sword hilt.  She was tiring of this game and decided that it was time for an ending.  While the man was in a daze and taken by surprise, Melayren spun around him and crossed her arms, making a large "X" across his back.

The swordplay tournament was over.

~ ~ ~ ~ 

There was a break in activity so that everyone could eat and be merry before the 'Horse Riding' competition.  There was music, food, and dancing throughout the square.  Everyone was having a joyous time.

Melayren had been awarded a thin, solid Gold dagger that was sized to fit in the palm of her hand.  She absent-mindedly rubbed the smooth metal with her thumb.  Her attentions were drawn to Legolas who sat with Gimli and the hobbit, Frodo.  They all seemed to be having fun and enjoying the food that was for sale.

Melayren slowly ate bread and tried to fix her attentions on her cousin and the recreations of the sword tournament.  She reached for her drinking water and immediately saw that Legolas was coming to her bench.  He stopped and clapped Aragorn on the shoulder and smiled at Arwen.  Legolas stood beside Melayren and smiled, "It was a very interesting morning, Lady Melayren.  Will you be competing in the horse races?"

Melayren cleared her throat, "No, I don't sit well enough upon a horse to try this coming competition.  I do look forward to watching though. I wish you much luck on capturing the most flagged rings."

Legolas half smiled and slightly nodded his head, "Thank you."  His attention was called away by two of his elf friends and Melayren caught the eyes of Arwen studying her intently.

The games horn began to blow and everyone proceeded in the direction of the stable yard.  It had been transformed into a maze of jumping hurdles and posts with hanging rings, all of different colors.  The object was for each rider to complete the maze with the least amount of mistakes and collecting every ring of his/her assigned color.

Melayren sat with Aragorn, Arwen, and Gandalf.  Frodo and Sam were close by laughing and enjoying the fun activities that had been set up for any who would not take part in the competitions.

All the competitors were given a colored scarf and mounted their horses.  Legolas led his favorite horse, Arod, up to the other waiting riders.  Legolas braided a red scarf to Arod's light, silky mane.  Legolas preferred to ride with no saddle or reins, for he had a wondrous way with animals and needed no restraints for control.  Arod nudged Legolas playfully with his muzzle and Legolas leaped with grace and speed onto the loving animal's back.

Each rider held a long pointed pole.  They were to collect their proper rings by running the point through the hoops.  There was a mixture of men and women participating in this game.  The horn sounded once more and two riders started through the maze.  It continued in this fashion until all the riders had collected each ring and three winners were presented with a golden palm sized ring.  Legolas was the first place winner.

The remaining event for the afternoon was a dagger toss, for pure enjoyment.  Gimli and Legolas matched each throw and boasted loudly when they were able to throw six at one time.  Each person won a colorful ribbon and the good spirit flowed from one person to the next.  It had been decided that the Bow tournament would be postponed for the following day.  The weary townspeople and contestants looked forward to a night of great feasting and companionship around flowing wine and Mead.

The sun began to dip on the horizon and the air became cooler.  The streets were cleaned of food, drink, and merchant stands.  The residents retired to their chambers to rest and freshen themselves for the evening meal.


	6. Give Unto Me

Disclaimer:  I have nothing to do with LotR, TTT, or RotK.  I am not stealing the characters, etc.  I also do not own any part of the song that is in this chapter.  It is by the group Evanescence and called, "Give Unto Me".

Chapter: 5

~ ~ ~ ~ 

The evening's festivities were slowing and everyone was relaxing after another large banquet.  Merry, Pipin, and young elven children had gathered around listening to Gandalf giving a wonderfully funny account of his encounter with a Griffin.  Every person in the dining hall recalled the day's successful events and had his own perspectives.

Arwen left Aragorn sitting at the head of a feasting table.  She slowly moved from one guest to another and spoke soft words of thanks and well wishing.  She reached her cousin's side and placed her hand upon Melayren's shoulder.  "Would you like to walk with me?" asked Arwen with a smile.

Mel placed her wine goblet down and pushed back from the other guests.  She smiled and excused herself and then linked her right arm with Arwen's left elbow.

They slowly made their way through the dinning hall, picking up bits and pieces of laughter and conversation as they went.  Melayren heard the boastrous laugh of the entertaining dwarf, Gimli.  She looked his way and warmly smiled.  She rather enjoyed the stout dwarf and his proud ways.  Sitting next to him was Legolas, regally sitting and listening to all the surrounding banter.  

For a moment, Legolas was lost in the laughter and fun.  He looked up and a large grin was frozen on his face for a brief moment.  His face softened and a more intimate smile settled in place.  His eyes remained fixed on Melayren.

Mel smiled and gave a small nod of her head.  She then turned her attention back to Arwen.  They passed through the entrance and walked in silence until they reached the glow from the starlit sky.  Numerous torches, in the courtyard, added brightness to the surroundings. Many paths through the floral and herb gardens were visible as the cousins walked arm in arm.  They chose to sit at the fountain and cool their hands in the crystal clear water.

"Do you remember when we were younger and would wade to our knees in the waters of 'Magic Spring Forth'?" Arwen asked, with twinkling eyes and a happy smile.

Melayren laughed and thought for a moment.  "We were young and full of romantic notions then.  We chose that silly name and believed that it had healing powers.  I remember.  We talked of dreams and how we would always live among those trees and waters."  Mel sadly sighed and looked into the fountain as if comparing it to the childhood place.  "This fountain is a bit smaller than that water hole."

Arwen chuckled and shook her head.  "It was a happy time for us.  You and I were very close and we shared everything." Arwen's face held the look of one with much on her mind.

Melayren looked into Arwen's eyes, "We are still close and I will always love you as my sister. Now you finally have Aragorn.  I have never seen you happier, dear cousin. Why are you being so reflective?"

Arwen smiled and gazed up at the stars, "I have never felt more filled than right now.  That is why I feel that I must do the same for you.  You also must be filled with an overwhelming joy."  When she saw the puzzled look on Melayren's brow, she continued, " I'm not speaking of all the adventures you have been granted in the past.  All the traveling and sailing over the seas still have not filled that small part of your heart that is reserved for your true match."

Staring into the forest, Melayren remained silent and Arwen continued, "The night's activities will be ending in an hour's time.  I will tell you a secret." Arwen smiled and moved closer to Melayren while pointing to the West, "Follow that trail but over the hill and you will find a place that rivals our childhood 'Magic Spring Forth'.  There is a side of rock that flows cool water.  You will have much privacy."

Melayren's face became aglow with excitement at the thought of seeing such a place.  She looked around as she heard voices coming from the feast hall.  Everyone was moving to his or her resting places and indeed the night was becoming still and quiet.

Arwen rose and took Melayren's hands in her own, "Go and spend time with the healing waters.  There are no sea demons or creatures there and it is free to swim."  Arwen softly kissed Melayren's cheek and went to Aragorn as he emerged from the party.  They proceeded to their own rooms for the rest of the night.

Melayren climbed the stone steps to her room in the great keep.  She was deep in thought and did not notice a pair of clear blue eyes had been watching her every move.  She reached her door and walked through the threshold.

Legolas watched from the empty courtyard and wanted to say her name and draw her full attention.  He sighed and decided that morning would give him an easier start at friendship.

Engrossed in his thoughts and disappointment, Legolas' senses failed him.  He was unaware that a pair of old, wise eyes was focused directly on him.

"You seem troubled, Legolas," came a soft and gentle voice.

Legolas turned to see Gandlaf standing behind him.  "Gandalf!" Legolas said with astonishment.

A chuckle emitted from the wizard, "It is a superior day, indeed. I have finally surprised an elf! I understand.  Melayren is breathtaking."

Not wanting to give away any of his feelings, Legolas remained silent until it was evident that Gandalf wasn't going to say more.  "Are you remaining awake for some time yet? I would enjoy some talk."

Gandalf leaned on his staff and sighed, "Oh I wish I could dear Legolas.  It seems time has caught me this evening.  I must take my rest."

Legolas nodded in understanding and affectionately bid Gandalf retirement, "Rest well, Gandalf, tomorrow is another day."

Gandalf shuffled his feet and slowly set off for the night.  He paused and turned to look at Legolas, "Legolas, I came upon a spot you should see.  It is abundant with ancient trees and quite secluded," pointing is staff in the direction he continued. "There in the west is a path that will lead you to peace and tranquility.  Goodnight."

Legolas turned to the West and with his sharp elf eyes, saw the path instantly.  He was drawn to the thought of listening to old trees that talked to each other and sitting under the stars.

~ ~ ~ ~

Melayren sat at her window, listening to the night insects while watching the courtyard fountain spray water upon the stones.  A small, warm breeze caressed her cheeks like a tender lover.

Thoughts and inages of the day drifted through her mind.  Some made her smile, while others troubled her.  Her troubling seemed to center around Legolas.  She thought of Arwen and the words she had spoken.  Was there someone who could make her as happy as Aragorn has made Arwen?

Melayren had traveled the seas and the lands for a thousand years.  There had been interesting men along the way, but none that set her heart to race.  None until her eyes lay upon the Prince of the Woodland Relm.  It had been a long time since she'd seen anyone this close to being perfect.  He had no visible flaws and he was kind, regal and proud.

She sighed and shook her head.  She was nothing like Legolas.  She was nothing like her cousin or the other elf maidens in the neighboring relms.  She looked down at her sun darkened skin and the heritage that showed through her eyes.  An elf from the fairer kin would look elsewhere for a mate.

A movement just beyond the edge of her window broke her train of thought.  Melayren sat forward and concentrated on the shadows.  For a brief moment, Legolas stepped into the moonlight.  He then began to walk into the woods.

Before Melayren realized what she was doing, she bolted out of her room and glided down the steps that lead into the courtyard.  She turned sharply and into the shadows.  Positive that she had not been seen, she moved into the brush where Legolas had disappeared.  She paused to listen for any sound that would indicate which direction to follow.  A faint call of an owl could be heard and she chose to follow it.

Soon, finding a well-hidden path rewarded her.  _"This must be the path Arwen spoke of," she thought as she stepped lightly on the dirt.  Intrigue took control and she was excited to see the water pool._

Melayren slowed her pace and took in all the surrounding night sounds and scents.  Insects of the night fluttered and danced in the light filtering through the tree boroughs.  Her ears picked up the sound of flowing water and her heart immediately felt light and she followed her instincts.

As she neared a clearing in some trees, she could see a small body of water, sparkling like black jewels.  She stepped onto the edge of the clearing and held her breath.  In front of her was a pond that stretched sixty feet in width and close to a hundred feet in length.  There was foliage and rich green grass that surrounded the water.  At one end of the pond, two large rock formations supported a natural spring.  Water gently flowed from the top of the rocks and spilled into the pond.

Melayren was about to rush to the water when she suddenly realized that she was not alone in the secluded paradise.  She ducked behind a nearby tree and cautiously peered around the other side.  She chastised herself for feeling like an innocent, young child.

Sitting upon the grassy bank, close to the waterfall, was Legolas.  He sat quietly and stared up into the black sky.  The moon and stars reflected from his bright hair and blue eyes.  He truly looked like a Prince.

Melayren couldn't seem to turn away.  Legolas had a look of forlorn on his exquisite face and as if a heavy burden was on his shoulders.  It was a look like the weight had been there for a long while.
    
    **_I've been watching you from a distance_**
    
    **_But distance sees through your disguise_**
    
    **_All I want from you is your hurting_**
    
    **_I want to heal you_**
    
    **_I want to save you from the dark_**
    
    A long life suffered by an elf comes with treacherous roads and sorrow.  Something within Melayren ached to wrap him in her arms and ease his troubled mind.  She continued to study him from afar.
    
    **_Give unto me your troubles_**
    
    **_I'll endure your suffering_**
    
    **_Place onto me your burdens_**
    
    **_I'll drink your deadly poison_**
    
    Melayren wanted to see his eyes shine with mischief and laughter.  He was too beautiful to be heavy at heart.  A smile was all Melayren wished for. "_Why does he affect me in this way? I've never cared like this before._"  Deep inside, she knew the answer.  She had waited close to 2,000 years for her heart to come alive.  All of the mixed feelings that she had felt slowly began to become recognized.
    
    **_Why should I care if they hurt you?_**
    
    **_Somehow it matters more to me_**
    
    **_Than if I were hurting myself_**
    
    **_Save you, I'll save you_**
    
    She knew of the perils that he had faced over the past six months and all the fighting to help free Middle-Earth of the ring.  He saw many of his friends, and her friends, fall in battle.  She couldn't erase the past, but she wanted to try to make a happier future for him.  Melayren took a cleansing breath and slowly emerged from her hiding place, among the bushes.
    
    **_Give unto me your troubles_**
    
    **_I'll endure your suffering_**
    
    **_Place onto me your burdens_**
    
    **_I'll drink your deadly poison_**
    
    Every fiber of her being wanted to touch him and love him.  Deep inside she knew that she didn't want to live without him.  She had to find out how he truly felt about her and if there could be a future for them.
    
    Once she was in the clearing, she walked to the waters edge and turned to face him.  Legolas saw her and he immediately stood, waiting for her to approach him.
    
    **_Fear not the flame of my love's candle_**
    
    **_Let it be the sun in your world of darkness_**
    
    **_Give unto me all that frightens you_**
    
    **_I'll have your nightmares for you if you'll sleep soundly_**
    
    Melayren clenched her trembling hands within the folds of her robes and smiled, trying to show the same confidence she had in the tournament's arena.  Stopping at arms length, she looked into his eyes and a tranquility washed over her.  His gentle eyes instantly calmed her.

"Good evening, Legolas.  May I sit with you for a while?"


	7. Mutual Attractions

Disclaimer:  Not involved with any of the Hobbit or Lord of the rings series…

I have manipulated the timing of the renaming of Mirkwood slightly, to fit into my story.  I do not intend to offend.

Upon a slight suggestion, I have changed this chapter after it was already posted.  I decided to postpone some of the "action".

Chapter: 7

~ ~ ~ ~

Legolas sat quietly by the soothing waterfall and pictured the events of the past six months, starting with the council of Elrond and ending with yesterday's wedding.  He thought long and hard on the fighting that had taken place in Lorien and the destruction of many trees in his home realm of Mirkwood.  Fire had laid waste on much of the beauty; but in the end evil was sited.

Legolas' father, King Thranduil, and Celeborn had counciled in the midst of the forest and given it a new name, _Eryn Lasgalen_, The Wood of Greenleaves.  King Thranduil then took all of the Northern regions for his realm.  Celeborn took all the southernwoods and named it East Lorien.  Legolas had been witness to numerous changes in the world, over his two thousand years of life.

It was planned that in just a few days, an escort would travel from Gondor and carry the fallen King Theoden back to Rohan.  He had been resting among the dead Kings of Gondor, but the time had come to lay him with his line at Edoras.  Legolas would be with the escort, out of great respect.  His time to break from the Fellowship was not yet at hand.

He was absorbed in his thoughts and feelings when he heard a slight rustling of leaves.  He looked to his left and saw a splendorous dream.  She was from a mist of dreams and walked with gentle grace.  He inwardly pleaded with his mind, begging her to join him.  She stood transfixed at the edge of the water and her eyes never left his face.  It seemed a miracle that she would find him here and in dire need of closeness.

Legolas rose to his feet in hopes to draw her near.  His fists clenched and then he released them in nervousness.  Even in all the experience of his long life, he could not find the right words to express how she made him feel.

He held his breath as Melayren approached him.  She humbly smiled and stopped a few feet from him.  "Good evening, Legolas.  May I sit with you for a while?"

Legolas' heartbeat picked up speed and his prayers were answered, "I'd like that very much."  He moved closer to the rock falls so that she would be comfortable on the softer grass.

Melayren sat and tucked her flowing robes around her folded knees.  She placed her hands in her lap and focused on her surroundings.  She could smell many different fragrances of wild flowers and the sweet smell of moss growing at the water's edge.  She chanced a look at Legolas and found him watching her.

"You looked very downhearted a moment ago.  What were you thinking?" Melayren asked in a caring voice.  She watched as he looked out across the water and collected his words.

  
"I was thinking of everything of late.  I have become friends with many men and I have seen many good souls die.  My thoughts are also on Aragorn and that he is also mortal." His voice carried a hint of sorrow of what would eventually come.  He turned to look at Melayren and saw that her face had taken on a shadow.

"Aye.  I have watched Arwen for many years and I knew her heart.  Did you know that she and Aragorn's love burned deep for thirty-nine years?  It is a very short time for us, but a long time for a mortal."  She paused to collect her emotions.  "I love Arwen like I would love my own sister.  Aragorn will someday die. Arwen will give in to her grief and she will die as well." Tears filled her eyes as she looked into the dark water in front of them.  "It will be a very difficult day for me, when it happens."

Legolas placed a hand on her arm and softly said, "Then I will come to you on that day and we shall comfort each other, for I too will be filled with sorrow."

Melayren reached out and took his hand in her own.  "I am fortunate indeed. We are now friends."  She wiped away her tears and smiled at him, "I am afraid that I will have to apologize to you about tomorrow." 

Legolas' brows dipped in perplexity.  Melayren smiled and gave him a challenging glance, "For when I win tomorrow's bow tournament."

Legolas' heart instantly became light and she laughed with merriment.  "We shall see."

The two sat for a long while, discussing the past, the present, and what their hopes were for the future.  Melayren spoke of her life and what it was like to sail on a merchant ship with her father.  They shared a snack of berries that Legolas had gathered while searching for this secluded place.  They were growing comfortable with each other and spoke freely.

"He was a dark elf.  Others say that I walk in his likeness.  He was very well thought of and my mother loved him very much.  He was slain about seven months ago.  An Orc party raided our ship and set it on fire.  It was destroyed and I became without a home." Melayren shifted positions slightly so that she could see Legolas in a better light.  She studied his profile and saw that he was more relaxed and very interested in her story.

"I have not seen the sea. I would like, very much, to explore that part of the world." He looked up at the sky and smiled.

Melayren half smiled and said, "It is decided then.  We shall build a ship and we will sail together.  I will be the best Captain and we will have a great partnership."

Legolas raised his eyebrows and tried to hide his smile, "_You_ shall be Captain?"

Melayren smoothed her robe and stated simply, "Well, we could duel for the title if you'd like.  Sort of like swordplay?" She flashed him a brilliant smile and he burst out in laughter.  Melayren saw his eyes shine carefree in the moment.  Her heart faltered and her smile faded.  She reached forward and touched the braid that fell behind his left ear.

Legolas looked down at her hand and was amazed when she touched a loose strand of the braid.  Melayren drew her hand back and quickly looked away.  She had wanted to validate for herself if the texture of his hair felt as silky as it looked in the moonlight.  Melayren's next aspiration was to run her hands through each strand on his head.

She thought it would be safer to continue in conversation.  Smiling, she glanced back at Legolas and asked, "Have you ever come across a Kender?" When he shook his head in the negative she continued, "My father and I were trading precious metals and machinery with some Dwarfs just beyond Middle-Earth.  The place was called Parlihelm and we had docked there for a couple of days…"

Legolas listened to Melayren's soothing voice and allowed her words to flow between.  He found himself watching the steady movement of her lips and wondered how the vibrations of her words would feel against his lips if he were to kiss her.  Lavender caressed his senses and lulled him into a serene state of mind.

Melayren laughed, "So, we looked in the bulk head and there was this little fellow, scrunched down in a dark corner.  Father pulled him up by the topknot on his head.  He was hollering and pleading that he'd do anything if my father wouldn't turn him over to the authorities."  She paused and looked sadly at the waterfall.  "He became one of the best crew members that we'd ever had.  His name was Bobblenook Litefoot.  He kept us all laughing and we constantly had to watch out that our personal possessions didn't end up in his horde.  Kender just seem to attract items that belong to others."

Legolas asked, although he was sure he knew the answer, "Was he also killed in the Orc raid that killed your father?"  He could see Melayren swallow and compress her lips firmly before answering. 

"Yes, almost half the crew was lost."  She looked into his eyes and sighed, "We knew the dangers and yet, everyone was where he truly wanted to be."  Melayren searched the sky and said, "I miss the water."

Legolas suddenly smiled and spoke before he'd given time to think, "It's not exactly the same, but here is some water at our reach."  He looked into Melayren's eyes and his meaning became very clear.

"You're suggesting that we go for a swim?" She asked in astonishment.  She watched as he stood and began removing his white tunic.  "What if someone happens upon us? It would be quite scandalous and my good name would be ruined," Melayren teased playfully.

Legolas paused in consideration, "I believe we can handle gossip. Besides, we're not children."  He left his leggings on and walked to the edge of the pond. After a backwards glance at Melayren, he plunged head first into the water and disappeared.

Melayren was left standing in her spot.  She was taken completely off guard and that thrilled her.  Legolas had shown a different side of himself; his spontaneity was invigorating.  She stood on a small rock and was peering into the water when his head broke the surface at the center of the pond.

Legolas shook water from his long hair and floated naturally while watching Melayren.  "Are you afraid?" he challenged her.  He caught a quick spark in her eyes and inwardly smiled as he saw her take a deep breath and raises her hands to her collar.

Melayren frowned and quickly unbuttoned two of her robes and allowed them to fall around her ankles.  She kicked off her soft shoes and tossed the garments onto the grass.  Her remaining sleeveless evening robe gleamed brightly in the moon's rays.  She stepped into the water and cautiously waded deeper until the water reached her waist.  The bottom of her robe floated to the surface of the water and gathered at her waist.

Legolas chuckled and disappeared under water once more.  Melayren turned around and back again; trying to see which direction he was swimming.  Before she knew it, hands grabbed both of her ankles and she was pulled under the surface.  Instinctively she bent forward and caught Legolas' wrists, which were still holding the bottom of her legs.  She pulled him toward her and they kicked to the surface.

Melayren came up laughing and gave Legolas a gentle shove away from her.  She wiped water from her eyes and kicked backwards with her legs to float away from him.  She slowly swam on her back toward the waterfall and rocks.  When she stood up, the water level was just above her breasts and her garment clung to her shapely body.  The water increased the transparency of her robe but she wasn't concerned.

Legolas watched her from the center of the pond as his legs tread through the water effortlessly.  Her graceful movements mesmerized him as her arms glided under the water's surface.  She had been staring at him with a look of fervor and then she smiled and looked up at the dark heavens.  Keeping the water level with his chin, he smiled slightly and moved closer to her.

Melayren turned her back to him and put her head under the running waterfall.  Smoothing her hair back off her face, she then turned her head to the side and looked over her shoulder.  "I know what you're thinking," she said lightly.

Legolas countered her immediately with in a soft voice, "No, you don't."

Melayren turned, a little surprised, and held her breath.  The look in Legolas' eyes assured her that he was captivated.  She was just as enthralled by him.  The warm heat of anticipation began to spread through her stomach and into her chest.  She held out her right hand in an invitation for intimate contact.

Legolas took her hand and gently pulled her toward him.  They were mere inches from one another, their legs bumped together as they both tried to stay afloat without much movement.  Legolas took both her hands and held them straight out to the sides of them.  He gently released her fingers and ran his fingers to her elbows, pulling them toward him.

Melayren's elbows bent and she found her arms causally resting on Legolas' shoulders.  She slipped them further around his neck and leaned forward.  She rested her head against Legolas' right shoulder and struggled to keep her breathing under control.  Legolas wrapped his arms around Melayren's torso and his palms lay flat on her shoulder blades.

It had become harder to keep above water as they tried to avoid hitting each other with battling legs.  Legolas reached down with his right hand and lifted the back of Melayren's left leg and placed it on his hip.  Instinctively Melayren straddled Legolas and held herself closer to him.

Legolas swam over to a small bench shaped rock near the waterfall.  He regained his footing.  Lifting Melayren slightly, he placed her on the edge of the rock to sit.  Melayren kept her legs around Legolas' slim hips and her hands on the tops of his shoulders.  She stared into his eyes silently pleading for him to kiss her.

Legolas leaned closer to her.  He traced her lips with his thumb and yearned to feel them with his own.  He wanted to taste the essence of her softness and feel total commitment from the exotically beautiful elf maiden.  Her eyes revealed the same raw need for closeness and love.

With his right hand, he reached for her and laced his long fingers through her wet hair.  He traced her jaw with the knuckles of his left hand.

Melayren held her breath and felt as though her heart would burst.  Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears that welled from the deep recesses of her soul.  When the tears finally spilled from her lower lids, she fought to control a sob of overwhelming admiration.  Her chest began to rise and fall rapidly, caused by shallow breaths.

Still, Legolas stroked her velvet soft face lovingly with his fingers and stared deep into her green eyes.  He looked up into her face and kissed her tenderly.

Melayren reached with both hands and held Legolas' face.  She parted her lips and deepened the kiss, offering everything that Legolas was willing to take.

Heat spread through each of their bodies; Elven Magic flowed and charged the air around them.  Melayren pulled her lips from his, just enough to say his name on a quiet exhalation of breath, "Legolas."  There was a sound of fear and excitement all at once.  She felt like there was no ending or beginning.  It frightened her to feel out of control of the power Legolas held over her body.

"Legolas," Melayren whispered, "I am attracted to you like a moth to flame…"

Legolas finished her words, "But it's too soon."  He smiled at her and released her face from his soft caresses.  He placed his hands on Melayren's hips and lifted her off the rock and back into the water.  They floated in the water for a short while and talked about their life events over the past fifty years.  They shared sad stories as well as funny ones.

The hour grew late and they decided that it was time to return to the Citadel.  Walking arm in arm, they followed the path over the hill and into the courtyard.  Melayren smiled and touched Legolas' face lovingly.  He smiled and turned his head slightly to kiss her palm.

Melayren backed away while still keeping eye contact.  Finally, she turned and ascended the stares that led to her sleeping quarters.

Humming to himself, Legolas headed in the direction of his own bed.


	8. I can do anything you can do

Disclaimer:  I don't have any association with the LOTR, nor am I trying to make any money from the stories.

Sorry for the delay in getting this Chapter up.  I don't know how any of you feel about 'love' scenes or what I have heard called 'lemons'.  I am an open-minded person (been married a LONG time) and so I will warn you that one of the 'lemons' may be in chapter 9 or maybe chapter 10 (depending on the word count when I get to it and after it is written).  If you get offended (or feel that it will offend you), please feel justified to skip that part of the story. I will give plenty of warning ahead of time so no one's retinas burn J.  I don't want to be responsible for inadvertently teaching anyone sex education with this story.

Chapter: 8 

Legolas blinked his eyes as he slowly emerged from his light slumber.  He stared up at the gray stone ceiling and smiled at the intimate reverie that played through his mind.  Breath taking images of Melayren danced through his thoughts.  The memory he enjoyed the greatest was the way Melayren's thin, white evening robe clung to each lush curve of her sleek body.  The water had made it almost completely transparent when they were swimming.

Legolas stretched his arms above his head, lost in the bliss of the previous night, when he heard a commotion in the hallway, outside his door.

"Elf! Are you in there?"  There was a forceful knocking on his door, "Legolas, aren't you awake yet?"

Legolas bound to his feet from his sleeping pallet and eased the door open to see an anxious Dwarf waiting.  Legolas smiled at the bemused expression on his friend's face.

"Good morn to you Gimli.  Did you bring me my breakfast?" Legolas teased unremittingly.

Gimli snorted with a wave of his hand, "Humph, I'm no nurse maid! Come Legolas, there will be no food left if you don't hurry.  There is much merriment in the hall as well.  Some minstrels are also performing the story of Frodo and Sam.  We can't miss that."

Legolas laughed and reached for a fresh tunic and pulled it over his head as he and Gimli started down the short hallway.  Legolas' long legs carried him swiftly across the Citadel and to the feasting pavilion.  Gimli was forced to keep a fast cadence in order to remain at Legolas' side.

When they reached the full assembly, Legolas stopped short just inside the South entry.  He looked around and his clear blue eyes stopped when they reached the glorious Melayren.  She was enjoying a conversation with Merry and Pippin.  They were excitedly waving their hands and Melayren was laughing lightly as her eyes shone with delight.

Gimli moved forward toward a table in the back of the room.  "Gimli," Legolas reached for his friend's arm and suggested while pointing ahead, "let's go sit at that table."

Gimli glanced around the room until he spotted the small group, not far away.  He smiled, seeming to know the true reason Legolas wanted to sit at a particular table, it was for the Lady Melayren.  He smiled to himself and wouldn't begrudge Legolas the company of the beautiful elf maiden.  "Yes Lad," Gimli said back to Legolas, "that looks like a fine table…and it's loaded with food."  Gimli's stout legs carried him to an empty seat across from Pippin.

"Gimli," Pippin said excitedly, "the minstrels has been singing about us all morning."

"Have they now?" asked Gimli as he searched the array of food before him and began to fill his empty plate.

Legolas' eyes gleamed as he took a place beside Melayren and asked, "Are the accounts accurate?  Who killed more Uri-Kai, Gimli or I?"  He grinned widely as Gimli began sputtering and mumbling under his beard.

Melayren watched with amusement and caught Legolas' gaze.  Legolas tried not to stare at her, but he couldn't help himself.  Her eyes remained on him and she offered a warm and inviting smile.  The beguiling smile caused his heart to miss a beat.  He longed to caress her flawless cheek and kiss her full lips.

Melayren sensed the desire building between them and turned her attention to her plate of food.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Lord Elrond sat in dignified silence and listened to the happy morning chatter from the others around him.  He studied his beautiful daughter with agonizingly mixed emotions.  He realized from the beginning of their budding love, that he couldn't come between his only daughter and the mortal man that was like one of his own sons.  Still, knowing the out come of her future was very painful for him.

High-toned laughter that could only come from a Hobbit drew his attention.  Merry and Pippin were sharing a story with great excitement at a table in the center of the hall.  He smiled in affection and thought to himself, '_Amazing people, the half lings_.'

As Elrond was about to look away, a gesture from the table caught his interest.  His niece, Melayren, has reached for a piece of fruit, at the same instant that the Prince of Mirkwood took possession of it.  For a brief moment, it appeared that their fingers had entwined.  Melayren had withdrawn her hand and placed it next to her dish.  Legolas had proceeded to cut the pomegranate and offered half of it to Melayren.  Lord Elrond harbored a tiny spark of hope that the fondness would grow into love.

"Well, now," he said to the small regal group of his kin, "Perhaps our little wanderer has found an interest that shall keep her on dry land."  He arched his eyebrow and looked over at Saradell.  She watched her daughter exchange secretive smiles and glances with Legolas Greenleaf, while a look of hope filled her eyes.

"I wouldn't count on it," replied a low soothing voice.

Saradell instantly averted her eyes to Lady Galadriel.  Lord Elrond also glanced at Galadriel for an answer.

"What do you mean?" asked Saradell.

Galadriel's gaze moved to Legolas and answered knowingly, "He will fall in love with the Sea, just as he has fallen in love with our Melayren."

Saradell huffed disapprovingly, "A ship is no place to raise my grandchildren."

Elrond looked back at his sister and countered, "Someone should have told her father that."

Saradell flashed Elrond a puckered brow and looked away.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Aragorn, at last, rose and addressed everyone present; "It has come time for the greatly awaited Archery Competition.  My men have completed the field of targets.  It shall commence in one hour."  As approving cheers filled the room, Aragorn sat at Arwen's side, whispered in her ear, and kissed her cheek.  She smiled and Aragorn made his leave for the last remaining tournament.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The mid-morning sun was shining brightly and a warm breeze made tree leaves wave hypnotically.  A wide variety of smells permeated the air, giving off a feeling of pleasure and home.  The village boasted extravagant cooks showing off different baked fruit pies, sweet breads, roasted nuts, and mouth-watering meats being cooked over open pits.  The delicious foods would be ready for consumption by the time the contests end.

Crowds were gathered in and around the street vendors and in the fields for the festivities.  There was a grander turn out than for the days past.  Everyone was invited to participate, even children as young as eight winters.  The designated targets for the children were in a smaller scale and at an easier level.

Women and female elves were just as enthusiastic to show their talents with the bow; therefore no one was taken by surprise when the Lady Galadriel held her coveted bow in eagerness.

Legolas waited near the courtyard steps for Melayren to descend from her bedroom chamber. He cleared his mind and turned around to take in the new world.  Melayren had done that to him.  Everything seemed more new, fresh, and bright.  It was as if he had woken this morning with nothing but light in his eyes and Melayren was that light. He began to feel that he would do just about anything for her.

Legolas observed his very good friend, Gimli, moving in the direction of the starting Archery Field.  He carried a bow in one of his hands and an arrow quiver in the other.  Gimli's large battle-axe had been strapped to his stout back.  Legolas noticed that the bow was considerably small in size and guessed that it was made for a child.  Legolas was certain that Gimli would have to be placed in the youngster category due to the fact that the smaller bow would not shoot an arrow the distance required on the grown archery field.

Legolas didn't have to wait long for Melayren.  Her quickened pace brought her to his side and they proceeded, happily, to the starting lines.  The rules were fairly simple, there were no teams and everyone was for himself or herself.  This was a contest on accuracy and each participant only has three chances per target.  Each target has a covering of three different colored rings.  The inner ring is worth 20 points, the middle ring is worth 10 points, and the most outer ring is 5 points.  Targets were placed in a variety of places along the fields and even in trees.  Some targets were placed in obstructive angels or one target could have up to four sub-targets; you only get points if all of the parts are hit.  It proved to be an extremely competitive and confidence jarring day.

Melayren kept the company of Legolas, Aragorn, and Arwen through most of the trials. Once a target had been completed, their names were recorded along with their scores.  They were able to move on to the next target without hesitation.  The calculations and winners would be named prior to the evening's feast banquet. The competition was running smoothly and the day was passing promptly.  Legolas optioned to Melayren that the games may well be more appealing between the two of them.  As a personal rivalry, they could compare his score, from each target, to her score.

Melayren thought about the proposition and smiled.  "That would be somewhat unjust for you wouldn't it?  By the end of all these targets, you would be my personal servant for at least two weeks time."  Her look of confidence sparked a stronger rivalry desire in Legolas and Melayren took notice.

Legolas didn't back down or submit.  "If my score is higher than yours on this target, you will be required to…" Legolas looked Melayren over for a brief moment before continuing, "… to sing a sonnet before the whole gathering at the dinner's feast."

Melayren squinted her eyes slightly and looked at Legolas suspiciously.  She then looked to Arwen, who was standing with Aragorn a few paces in front of them.  Arwen carried a look of wonder and Aragorn was looking at Melayren with a wide grin.  The small group knew Melayren's dislike for singing before a live audience; she had a beautiful singing voice yet she didn't enjoy the trauma of remaining on pitch the entire time.

Melayren suddenly smiled and countered with the most serious voice she could muster, "I accept your proposal. Now if I have the higher score, you will be required to…" she paused with the same effect Legolas offered, "to give both of my feet a complete washing and massage."  She finished the challenge with a wicked grin, unsure how he would react to the open boldness.

Aragorn chuckled and waited for Legolas' reply.  Legolas' eyes remained fixed upon Melayren, with raised brows.  Legolas squared his shoulders and tilted his head to the side, slightly, "The venture is accepted, whole heartedly."


	9. Two' can play that game

Disclaimer:  not trying to steal anything. I don't own any of this stuff.

Chapter: 9

Feeling smug with herself, Melayren watched the archers standing in line before her.  She made a mental note of the angles that seemed to allow each arrow to strike the center target.  She imagined herself at the front of the line and wondered if she would hold the arrow a little higher or lower.

Melayren chanced a look at Legolas and saw that he was inspecting his bow and completely at ease and unconcerned about how he was going to handle this five part target ring.  It was unnerving to Melayren how he appeared so calm.

Legolas looked up from his bow to notice that the contestant line had grown shorter.  Arwen was reading her bow and taking aim.  Legolas turned his light eyes to Melayren and saw that her face showed some anxiety.  He smiled at her as if attempting to hide a secret.  A wave of iniquity washed over him and he couldn't resist making her feel edgy.  Her stance became more rigid and she moved forward in a chilly manner.

Melayren turned back to face him and opened her mouth inquisitively but then closed it again. Unwilling to show any sign of doubt that she was suddenly feeling, she turned her back to him and studied Arwen's stance.

Legolas smiled, surprised how enjoyable the day had become.  He was going to hear her sing, one way or another.

Melayren drew in a deep breath and thoroughly released it.  She closed her eyes and tried to mentally visualize the target in front of her.  She slowly allowed her eyes to reopen, her pupils adjusting to the bright sunlight.  She was aware of only the target…and the closeness of Legolas.  Even as much as she tried, she could not tune out or ignore his presence so close behind her.  She could hear his faint humming and she was sure that he wanted her to know he was close.  He was a distraction that constantly turned her blood to liquid fire.

Melayren released her first arrow and it hit home, causing her unease to subside.  She hit the remaining targets situated around the larger main target.  She drew the last arrow and notched it.  She watched closely as the center target spun on an axis.  She counted the numbers between each spin and then released the arrow.

The scorekeeper slowed the spinning target until it came to a stop.  He studied the arrow and its position.  Turning to face the crowd, he called out to Melayren, "It is in the 20 point spot, plus you receive the additional 4 points on the smaller targets. Nice job."

Melayren smiled in satisfaction and moved over to the side to watch Legolas ready for the call to begin his turn.

Legolas studied the targets.  He was aware Melayren had chosen to start with the smaller targets, because if she had missed any of the smaller targets, she would not receive any points at all even if she had hit the large target dead center.  Perhaps she'd been afraid to become over confident in going for the large on first.

The only way Legolas' confidence and calm nerve could be shattered was to look into Melayren's radiant eyes.  He refused to do so even though this particular target would put them both at tied points.

Legolas' first arrow hit dead center of the 20 points ring.  He instantly drew and let three more arrows fly before most of the spectators could blink an eye.  The arrows struck three of the four small targets.  Notching his final arrow, he drew his bowstring back and prepared to release the grip of his long fingers.  He sighted the arrow perfectly and loosened his hold.  Just before he uncurled his fingers, he felt a slight stir of breeze below his left ear, on that breeze was carried a scent of white lilies.  His elf ears picked up the sound of a faint breathy sigh.  His hand had released the arrow and he turned to inspect what had broken his concentration.  His eyes instantly settled on Melayren, who was standing just behind him.  She looked innocently, beyond Legolas, at the target that was situated 80 yards in front of Legolas.  Legolas watched as her right brow arched and she opened her mouth and then quickly closed it.  She tilted her head in examination while chewing the left side of her lower lip.  She looked into Legolas' eyes apologetically.

For a better assessment of her reaction, Legolas turned forward and with his exceptional vision, he saw that his arrow had struck the ground, just a fraction away from the winning point.

Legolas felt a slow smile tug at the corner of his mouth.  He could sense that Melayren was slowly backing away from him.  From the corner of his eye, he saw Melayren attempting to sneak away to join Arwen.  He watched her back and gave in to the smile.  "If that is the way you'd like to play…then we shall play," Legolas thought to himself.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Gimli waited his turn in the steadily shrinking line.  He shifted his weight from one foot to another.  Even though he had been placed in a group of youngsters, he was enjoying himself.  He had reached the finalist competition and that was a great accomplishment for him, being that he had no bow practice.  There were only three more targets to complete for the champion position, for his group.  From time to time, he nervously glanced around to see that Legolas was nowhere in sight and he couldn't see where Gimli had been placed.  Gimli wished he could have been placed in a group of youngsters over the age of thirteen moons, but everyone was courteous and friendly.

Gimli had not received full points on any of the targets so he was thankful to have made it as far as he had.  He realized, during this tournament, just how much skill and practice was needed for accuracy.

He was handed his 'Finalist' token and the scorekeeper pointed in the direction Gimli needed to go.

"Gimli!" came an excited greeting.  "How wonderful you've made a finalist."  Pippin was beside Gimli in a flash and walked alone side of the surprised Dwarf.

"Uh…oh…err…where are the others?" Gimli asked hurriedly.

Pippin laughed and pointed to the pastry vendor across the crowded street. "The food is wonderful, but we are saving room for the banquet.  I think it will be over in about another hour.  I saw King Aragorn and Lady Arwen a moment ago over by the trees, sharing refreshments. They didn't receive finalist tokens though.  Well, good luck. I'm going back for Mead…would you like a refreshment?"

Gimli smiled and held up his hand, "No thank you, lad. I am well."  Pippin was off in a flash and Gimli continued on to the final target.

He approached an open area in the vast trees and was introduced to the other three finalists; two boys and a young girl with fine blond curls on top of her head.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Legolas observed a nervous tension increase within Melayren.  He could see the determined set of her smooth and shapely shoulders, her lips were pursed and firm, and her eyes were very alert. Legolas smiled, thinking of how the rivalry had almost turned to a childish behavior.  The lengths gone to for distracting one another had almost gotten both of them disqualified completely.

After Melayren's first disturbing incident, Legolas had taken action on the following target when Melayren stepped away for a drink of water.  Legolas had placed two rocks under the base plank where she would stand to fire at the target.  She had shifted her weight at the last moment before letting the arrow free, the plank teetered and she was completely thrown off balance.  Melayren's total score for the rolling wine barrel totaled five points; which ensured Legolas a song at the evening meal.

Standing at the last target before the finalists would be announced, Legolas offered Melayren a truce. He touched Melayren's and stepped closer to her.  In his other hand, he held a delicate flower.  Melayren looked into his eyes and any tension she felt, melted away.  He lifted the flower and Melayren smiled tenderly at the scarlet colored Trillium.

Legolas searched Melayren's face, "I concede. We are both obligated to perform a task for one another.  No more tricks?"

Melayren accepted the flower and placed it behind her right ear.  "The win is drawing near, it has been a great day, and I have enjoyed the company of you."  Melayren laughed, "But don't assume I have softened, I would like my massage near the courtyard fountain."

Legolas laughed and watched Melayren complete the last shot.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Gimli watched as the two young lads took their shots at the swinging target.  The target's center was fifty points and that was what Gimli was aiming for.  One of the boys before him wedged his arrow half between the thirty-point ring and the forty-point ring.  The other boy only received thirty points for his try.  Gimli was convinced that the pretty little lass wouldn't be able to hit the fifty points.  She had been complaining about how tired and sore her arms felt and how she just wanted to eat.

Gimli squinted his left eye shut, pulled the bowstring back and took aim when it became his turn.  His left arm twitched at the intensity of continual use in a manner he was not accustomed to.  He held his breath and released his short fingers as his arrow took flight toward victory.

The scorekeeper stopped the target from the pendulum swing and announced, "Forty points."

Gimli smiled and puffed out his chest as the crowd cheered and clapped their hands.  He stepped to the side to allow the young girl at her turn.

The girl stood, like the other three finalists, 115 feet from the target as it began to swing once more.  Her arms remained at her sides and she watched the multi-colored circle as if in a daze.  Sighing, she half-heartedly brought the bow at an angle before her.  She notched her arrow and casually pointed it in front and let it go.

Gimli's smile widened, for he believed that the prize was his.  The wee young thing was too tired and obviously ready to quit.  Gimli's smile slowly faded for he didn't need the scorekeeper to stop the target to see that her arrow had hit the fifty-point ring, dead center.  Disbelief ruled Gimli's face, and then a frown found its place under Gimli's beard while a disgruntled crease divided his brows.

The girl turned and looked at her mother standing close, "Mother, is it time to eat now?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

King Aragorn held a scroll and announced the names of the finalists, "The highest scores are awarded to three of our best archers present.  They are as follows: Elrohir, son of Elrond, Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil, and the Lady Queen Galadriel.  This concluding feat will be judged on speed, distance, and accuracy.  Each of the three will draw and release three arrows continuously or, if desired, simultaneously.  A solid golden arrow will be awarded to our champion.  I bid each of you good luck and begin at the sound of the horn."

Great crowds surrounded the archery field and a hush fell over everyone about the three regal finalists.  Excitement was lit upon everyone's face.

Melayren was delighted and yet torn between whom she wanted to win.  She had admiration for her cousin Elrohir, for his tenderness and compassion to accept her more as a sister than a cousin.  He had already grown, 121 in years, when Melayren was born.

Melayren had the respect for her loving grandmother, Lady Galadriel.  Galadriel always welcomed Melayren with open arms, even though blood of a dark elf flowed through her veins.

Yet, the Prince of Mirkwood had her heart in the palm of his slender, strong hand.  Whoever the winner would be, Melayren would be happy.


	10. Perfection

Disclaimer:  Not taking anything from anyone. I don't own the LOTR characters.

**Author's note**:  "Melayren's Song" was written by, a close friend of mine, _Eternity's Angel of Mercy_.  I asked her to write a song for Legolas and she graciously did.  Thank you, Eternity!  She is a fellow fanfiction writer and she also has some of her own original poetry on fictionpress.  She has even had a few of her works published.  She's awesome, check out her stories.

Also, the piece of music that Melayren will play (after she sings) on the violin is from the wonderful musicians, Rolf Lovland and Fionnuala Sherry of _Secret Garden_.  I chose the song, _Appassionata_ for its hauntingly, intense beauty.  The song's description: " Music can conjure up images of dramatic and sentimental scenes for our inner eye. A melody accompanying the drama of a film never seen."

To answer a question mailed to me, I don't really know how many more chapters there will be of this story.  I am fond of writing shorter chapters and I plan to take this story up to the point of Legolas' decision to sail to Sea.  More than likely, I will continue lightly touching on the adventures after Mordor and possibly up to the death of Aragorn.

Chapter 10 

The day's warm weather began to cool slightly.  All eyes were riveted in the three fair elves that stood apart from the crowd.  The rules had been presented and the three accepted the challenge.

Legolas turned to face Lady Gladriel and stood tall.  He bowed his head, in complete respect, and his right hand touched his chest, just above his heart.  Galadriel closed her eyes and bowed her head with respectful acknowledgment.  Legolas then turned to Elrohir.  They both smiled and placed a hand over their own hearts, with bowed head.

As Elrohir gave his respect to Lady Galadriel, Legolas searched the crowd and saw Melayren standing with Gandalf.  He saw his friends of the fellowship close by and nodded to Gimli, who was waving in support.  Most of the spectators were rewarded with the comfort of observing in the shade of tall Oak trees and abundant, dark green ferns.

Melayren moved closer to Gandalf as he lightly touched her shoulder.  His gaze shifted to her, smiling, "Quite exciting isn't it?"  He continued to look into her face, "You didn't, by chance, ease a little at the end of your last target?"

Melayren was having a hard time hiding the smile that threatened, for she could never give Gandalf a false statement.  "Legolas is very good with his bow.  It would be very difficult for anyone to best him."

Gandalf raised both his brows and replied, "Ahh…but you're not just _anyone_." Gandalf's smile was full of mirth and his eyes sparkled brightly.

Melayren chuckled and tilted her head slightly, "Today, I am."

Gandalf lovingly patted her arm and looked to Legolas.  "My dear, he is already unable to resist you.  I am overjoyed."

Melayren gently held Gandalf's hand in both of her own, "Thank you, Mithradir."

Gimli approached them and stood on the other side of Gandalf.  He looked in wonder and gleaming pride, "Ah…the Lady fare…she is truly remarkable.  Such a slight, tender hand and she has bested so many warriors."  His eyes misted and he cleared his throat, rubbing at his lower lids, "Blasted dust…now I can't see."

Melayren and Gandalf hid their smiles and turned back to watch the conclusion of the day, play out with satisfaction.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Galadriel, Elrohir, and Legolas faced the last testing.  There were three targets set 80 yards in the direction of the lowering sun.  It was a challenge to shoot into the sunlight, but it would prove to single out the prevailed.

Aragorn called for attention, "On the mark, prepare…" and then a loud horn sounded for the final time.

Instantly, three bows came at shoulder length and arrows were notched.  Elrohir notched two arrows on the first attempt.  Only one of the arrows hit his target.  The second veered off and lodged into Legolas' target.  Elrohir fired his third, last, arrow and it embedded deeply into the center ring of his target.

Legolas' first arrow had been broken in two by the assault of Elrohir's misfire.  His second and third arrows struck his target's center circle.

Lady Galadriel had decided to fire one arrow at a time.  Her pointed arrowheads formed a small triangular shape in the center of the target.  She turned to the crowd and waited for the formal announcement that she was the winner.

Legolas and Elrohir laughed and took the win in complete fun, grateful that the game was finally over.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The banquet pavilion began to fill with hungry folk of all kind.  Each table had once again been laid with large platters of meats and freshly harvested vegetables.  There were bowls of exotic fruits, tankards of cool ale, mead, and tall bottles of light and dark wines.  Laughter filled the air as the table benches and chairs began to fill.  Each child's face was lit with astonishment as they tried to decide what to place on their plate first.

Aragorn's voice of authority brought silence as he opened the evening mealtime, "Friends, welcome.  Once again we gather to fill ourselves with wonderful nourishment.  Please, eat and be merry!"

Cheers and praise rang through the wide room and the musicians began to play viols, harps, and flutes.  The companions of the fellowship were scattered about the room, mingling with new people and friends they had met over the past few days.

Melayren looked up and spotted Legolas entering the hall and ended her conversation with Pippin.  She rose from the table and excused herself.  Unable to hide her smile, and not really wanting to, she made her way over to him.  Legolas wore an Elf tunic and leggings of a molten silver hue.  His eyes shone brilliantly and were the lightest shade of blue Melyaren had even seen.  His blond hair was glossy and shimmered like a star in the night sky.

Melayren reached forward and took Legolas by the hand, drawing him closer to her.  "May I be so bold as to say that you take my breath away?"

Legolas' eyes showed slight surprise but recovered quickly.  He was never sure what she would say, at any moment.  Legolas smiled and whispered into her ear, "May I be even slightly bolder as to say that you look good enough to eat?"

Melayren burst into laughter and linked her arm through his.  She was pleased that he was beginning to feel more comfortable around her.  "Well, I must say, that would be a sight."  She smiled as she looked into his eyes and caught a glimpse of promise and trust.  Melayren led him to a table close to the musicians.  She motioned for him to take a seat as she began to turn away.

Legolas caught her hand and questioned with concern, "Are you to leave me to dine alone?"

Melayren softly spoke, "I am to fulfill my part of our wager.  I owe you a song."  She smiled and winked at him as she turned and walked over, to speak with the musicians.

Legolas slowly sat down at the table and reached for a glass of wine, never taking his eyes off of Melayren.  She was enchanting, dressed in flowing gowns, each a slightly different shade of blue. They were trimmed with gold piping that matched the golden highlights in her brown hair.  The warm tones of her sun kissed skin appeared soft as a newborn lambs skin.

Legolas' heart yearned for the days to stay longer and for time to slow so they wouldn't have to part company in the few remaining days left, of the celebrations.  He hadn't been drawn to anyone in this manner before and the fear of facing eternity without Melayren near was excruciating.  He couldn't draw his eyes from her and his heart quickened as she slowly turned to the multitude of faces in the pavilion.  He studied her movements and smiled, encouragingly, as she took a deep breath.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The tables, at the front of the hall, fell silent one by one as they realized that the beautiful elf maiden was preparing to perform for them.  Aragorn stood and announced for his cousin, "I would like to present to you, the Lady Melayren."

Melayren surveyed the silent crowd and smiling nervously, took a deep breath, "Thank you, my Lord, King.  I would like to sing for you and also play one of these fine viols to commemorate this festive and happy occasion."  She looked into Legolas' encouraging eyes and drew strength anew.  "I have been very fortunate in my travels, to meet new people and experience new things.  I have learned much and this music is one of my favorite discoveries.  I'd very much like to share it with all of you.  I am going to sing for you and then I'd like to play a wonderful melody that I learned from a wonderful woman in the relm of Greenwall.  The name is 'Appassionata. "

Melayren looked to the musician with the lap harp and nodded.  He began to strum the fine tuned strings and Melayren's clear, soothing voice began to fill the room.

"I've seen different worlds in grains of sand,

And I've seen men turn ships to port; just to see land

I've seen women on ports, crying "good-bye's",

But never have I seen such tenderness as in your eyes.

In perfect symmetry, our hearts do beat,

As together they have since we did meet.

But you, oh so humble, seem not to notice,

As my heart cries out like a dying lotus.

Children and lovers on the shore croon,

As the seagulls, on the docks, do swoon.

Above the sea of cobalt blue,

The sky takes on a pinkish hue,

But alas, I still do not have you.

In perfect symmetry, our hearts do beat

As together they have since we did meet.

But you, oh so humble, seem not to notice,

As my heart cries out like a dying lotus.

But alas, I still do not have you…

My love…I still do not have you."

All eyes remained on her and everyone was standing and the roar of cheers and applause was deafening.  Melayren looked around the room and she saw her mother.  Her eyes were wide and tears flowed down her lovely cheeks.  She smiled lovingly at Melayren and bowed her head.

Melayren walked to the musician's table and borrowed a viol to finish her performance.  She raised the instrument to her left shoulder and rested her jaw on the rounded bottom.  As she raised the long, thin bow with her right hand, her eyes locked onto Legolas.  He smiled intimately and wouldn't look away.

Melayren drew the wand across the strings and she felt as if she was plating for Legolas alone.  Her heart and soul poured into the hauntingly, beautiful notes of the wordless song.  She closed her eyes and gave herself over completely to the melody.

Everyone in the hall became still and very silent.  They were afraid that if they were to take their eyes from Melayren, she would disappear and the entrancing music would leave them bleeding and wanting.  Music of this nature had not been heard in Middle-Earth before and it was awe inspiring to the ears and heart.

The last note floated on the air, above the crowds' heads, and slowly died into silence. Melayren opened her eyes and took in the comical scene.  There was not a closed mouth in the pavilion and everyone looked as if they had turned to stone.  She raised her eyebrows and smiled apologetically.  When she returned the viol to its owner, the silent spell was broken.  Cheers of delight stunned Melayren and she could only look around at the happy faces.

Legolas rose and walked toward her.  With a smile on his face, he held out his hand and escorted her to a table.  Aragorn rose and held up his hand, "Thank you, Melayren.  We shall never forget the beauty you have shared with us.  Legolas, I bid you hope that Melayren is fortunate enough to receive a deserving match to you wagers."  He laughed and then returned to his meal.

Gimli approached the couple and took Melayren's hand in his own, "My Lady, you have filled this old heart of mine with amazing joy."

"Thank you, Gimli.  I am please.  Would you like to finish you meal with us?"

Gimli replied in embarrassment, "Oh, no, no.  I won't interrupt…"

"Master Gimli, master Gimli!"  Came an excited and childish voice.

The three turned to witness a young girl approaching with much glee.  Gimli scrunched his face and grunted, his brows frowning immensely.  The girl stopped at Gimli's side and held out a gleaming Golden arrow.  Her smile nearly covered her entire face as she touched Gilli's arm.

"Gimli, did you see my arrow? Isn't it pretty?  Mother says I am as good as my brothers now.  Would you like to hold it?"  She asked with eyes sparkling with pride.

It was evident to Legolas and Melayren that Gimli's mood was about to change.  They tried to hide the amused looks and smiles as Gimli fought to control his temper and be nice to the young girl.

"Oh, no, no thank you. It looks so much better in your claws, I mean, in your hands.  Congratulations…again…"

The young girl shrugged her shoulders, "Alright then.  Bye."

Melayren grabbed a roll, from the platter in front of her, and stuffed it in her mouth to keep from laughing.  Legolas wasn't going to be that polite.  "Gimli, did you let that little girl best you?"  Legolas asked playfully.

Melayren began to cough and reached for her water.  Gimli huffed and began to grumble, "It was rigged I tell you.  That total keeper was probably a family member…" He turned and went back to his own table, still mumbling under his breath.

Legolas chuckled and looked at Melayren.  She watched Gimli sympathetically and then turned to Legolas.  "Only a true friend would allow such a comment to dissipate.  Do you think you will be able to match my performance, because my toes are rather aching."

Legolas smiled and whispered in her ear, "My hands are like magic.  You will be sighing with pleasure once I touch you."

Melayren giggled and slightly blushed at the brazen implication.  "I shall be the judge."


	11. Having some fun

Disclaimer:  Not affiliated with LOTR in any way.

CHAPTER 11 

"My dear, you were flawless and we shall always rejoice in your grace," Lord Elrond said to Melayren.  He kissed her cheek and bid her a pleasant evening.  He touched Legolas on the shoulder and smiled. Smiling, Legolas bowed his head with respect and gave a well wish in return.  Lord Elrond moved to converse with some members of his house and they continued walking out of the pavilion.

Legolas turned to Melayren and offered her his arm, "Would you care to walk with me for some time?"  He had watched her over the past two hours, hoping for time alone with her.  The banquet had ended and the tables moved from a large section of the rooms.  Music played on and the dancing began.  Each time he tried to dance close to Melayren, someone asked to trade partners and he found himself dancing with others across the hall from her.  Melayren had been radiant, dancing in and out of rotating lines.  No matter what small group they had ended up dancing in, Melayren and Legolas only had eyes for each other.

Melayren gladly placed her hand on his forearm, "Yes, very much so."

They started for the South exit of the pavilion and they stopped just short of exiting.  Standing before them was Pippin and Merry.  They had large grins on their faces and were holding tankards of Mead.

Pippin bowed and addressed Melayren, "Lady Melayren, I want to say how much your beautiful song touched me."

Merry nodded his head vigorously, "Oh, me too.  I could listen to you play the viol for hours."

Melayren laughed and leaned forward, "Thank you both.  I enjoyed it very much and I believe that I will play for you again.  It looks like your having a lot of fun. Legolas and I are going for a walk and I believe we will be by the fountain for a bit."   Melayren smiled and looked up at Legolas as if to remind him that she fulfilled her deal and it was now his turn to rub her feet.

Pippin smiled and waved his hand, "Okay, bye Legolas, good evening Melayren."

Merry took Pippin's arm and waved as well, "We'll see you in the morn. Pleasant evening."

Melayren smiled at the two and contained her laughter.  She loved the two hobbits dearly; they were full of such life and joy.

"Well, shall we continue?" asked Melayren, taking Legolas' arm.  They slowly walked out into the darkening dusk.  They enjoyed they narrow paths through the flower gardens and among the dark green shrubbery.  When they reached the courtyard fountain, they sat on the stone bench and Legolas reached forward to take both of Melayren's hands.  She watched the expressions on his face change from eagerness to uncertainty.

"You seem troubled about something." She said softly.

Legolas turned to her and lifted her hand to his lips.  "It seems I must fill the agreement, but I fear you will not receive as good a payment as you have given me."

Melayren reached forward and removed one of her slippers at a time while still keeping eye contact with Legolas.  "Well, I will have to suffer through then.  Your hands are soft and I am sure that it will be enjoyable."  She smiled as she placed her slippers side by side on the stone bench to her left.

Legolas eased off the bench and knelt on his left knee. He rested his hand on his right quadriceps, thinking of how he should begin her massage.  His heart picked up pace just thinking about the soft, naked feet and calves his fingers were about to touch.  He raised his eyes to Melayren's and saw that she was look forward to his touch.  She made no attempt to lift the hem of her robes to make it easier for him.

Legolas reached with both of his hands and slowly lifted the silky material.  He gave a quick look around to see if there was anyone around.  He placed the hemline on her knees and gently reached forward to place her right foot on the top of his left quad.  Still gazing into her deep hazel eyes, his hands felt for her right ankle and found warm flesh.

Melayren reached forward and brushed a long piece of his hair that had been lifted by a mild breeze.  While smoothing the hair behind his right ear, she watched as his brows frowned and a crease formed above the bridge of his slender nose.  His eyes widened and his mouth opened in a puzzled expression.  Legolas looked down at what he held in his hands.  It was a thick, short, hairy leg with large hairy feet.  Horror filled his eyes and he dropped the foot as he jumped to his feet and stepped back.  He looked into Melayren's surprised face.

"Legolas, what ever could be wrong?"  Melayren asked innocently.

Legolas stood taken aback while his eyes were frozen on the startlingly hairy feet.  He glanced once again into Melayren's face and found her sitting tall with her slender hands folded neatly on her lap.  Her face wore an innocent smile, but her eyes were filled with mischief.

He realized the prank when high-pitched laughter burst forth from behind Melayren and the feet disappeared back under the bench.  Pippin popped out from under the bench and Merry jumped out from a nearby bush.  Their laughter increased as they saw realization replace Legolas' shaken composure.  Melayren also laughed, holding her sides, and was happy to see a wide smile spread across Legolas' handsome face.

Legolas lunged for Pippin, attempting to capture him.  Pippin and Merry escaped with squeals of joy and disappeared into the shadowy gardens.  Legolas turned back to Melayren and shook his head, "There are always suprises waiting for me, when you are around.  You put him up to that, didn't you?"

Melayren was holding her sides, trying desperately to catch her breath.  "You should…have seen…the look on your face!"  She was still laughing when he stopped in front of her and pulled her gently into his arms.   She looked into his eyes and smoothed the piece of hair that danced above his ear.  His brilliant smile warmed her blood and she suddenly wanted to be alone with him.  "I have something else for you.  I think you will truly like it," she said as she left his warm embrace.  She walked over to the bush Merry had been hiding in.  Reaching through the leaves, she retrieved a small basket off the ground.

Legolas moved to her side and looked at the item.  Intrigued, he held out his hand and drew her to the paths leading to the secluded pool.  He had been waiting all evening to spend time alone with her and he desperately wished to kiss her.

They walked, hand in hand, in comfortable silence, looking into the trees as they went along.  They could see all the night creatures hiding among the ferns and shrubs as well as the tree dwelling animals.  To an elf, there was nothing to fear.

They reached the edge of the forest clearing and the soothing sounds of running water, from the rock fall, intensified their senses and tranquility washed over Legolas and Melayren.

**Author's note**:  The rating of this story has now changed to an "R" or possibly a little worse.  I am not sure how much is allowed for an 'NC-17" rating.  **Discretion** is totally advised for the next chapter!   Those of you under the age of 18 should skip the next chapter and still be able to read Chapter 13 with no problem.


	12. Always

DISCLAIMER:  not taking credit for any LOTR characters.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**:  Once again, I must suggest total discretion with this chapter.  If you are easily offended, or not allowed to read sexual content then please go to the next chapter.

Chapter 12 

The cooling night air carried an earthly floral scent.  A transparent ghostly mist; caused from the sun warmed water meeting a cooler atmosphere, slowly rose from the pond.  It spread like a dream and made the secluded world seem softer.

Legolas slowly walked to the center of the clearing and looked up at the stars.  They were one of his favorite sights; which soothed and calmed him.  He took a deep cleansing breath and slowly released the air.  He felt Melayren's presence behind him and turned his gaze, looking for her over his shoulder.

Melayren stood arms length behind him.  She observed, in amazement, at the way moonlight illuminated his skin and hair.  She wanted to reach out and touch the shimmering golden strands.  She knew without doing so, how those cool, smooth tendrils would feel.

He turned, taking a step toward her and she opened the straw basket to remove a dark blue bottle.  Unstopping the bottleneck, she held it out to Legolas.  He took the cool glass container and sniffed the opening.  Instantly his eyes widened and he looked at Melayren in amazement, "Feywine!  Where did you get this?"

Melayren giggled and took out two small tumblers and handed one to Legolas.  "I packed it when we set out from Rivendell.  I knew I'd find a special occasion indulge in."

Legolas laughed and they sat down on the thick, spongy grass.  "I have not had Feywine in almost two years.  It was a wonderful celebration…well…we don't need to talk about that.  We could save a little for Gimli to try.  It would lighten his disappointment with the loss to the young girl…"

Melayren's eyes glittered with delight and she placed her hand on his arm, " I don't think it would be wise to let Gimli drink this.  You know what it can do to someone who is not accustomed to this kind of nectar."

Legolas smiled and looked into Melayren's eyes, "That is what would be interesting to see.  I also know how it can effect even the most experienced partaker."  He poured a small amount into each glass and they sat in comfortable silence.

Melayren moved a little closer to Legolas and leaned her head on his shoulder.  He shifted slightly to wrap his left arm around her shoulder.  They listened to the nocturnal animals and sipped the cool honey wine.

Melayren's head rested against his chest and she asked, "Was my singing adequate to your taste?"  She felt a tiny bit insecure about his opinion.  She hoped that he enjoyed the performance.

Legolas smiled and lightly brushed his lips across her right temple, "Your voice can bring life to a defeated man.  You can turn the coldest heart to lava.  You are…"

"Okay, okay.  I should not have questioned it," she laughed.  Melayren moved closer to him and turned her face upward.  She looked deep into his darkened blue eyes. Burning desire forced her to reach up and softly touched his lower lip with her forefinger. 

Legolas  looked into her impassioned eyes and his own breathing became shallow and  strained.  She moved closer and her hands moved around Legolas' neck and continued up to the sides of his velvety cheeks.  Her fingers slowly burrowed into his silky hair and pulled him gently toward her.  Legolas leaned in closely to trace her lips with his thumb and yearned to feel them with his own.

There was no hesitation or resistance.  Their lips touched.  The kiss was whisper soft and filled with the quiet, desperate longing of two individuals that has waited so very long for their soul mate.  Legolas laced his long fingers through her loose, shoulder length hair.  His mouth kissed her tenderly.  Melayren parted her lips slightly and pushed forward to capture his lips with more intensity.  Legolas, in total surrender and participation, eased his tongue between her hungry lips and drew her tongue into a slow, seductive dance. Heat spread through each of their bodies. Elven Magic, once more, flowed and charged the air around them.  The emotions between them had become too strong to ignore.

Legolas wrapped his arms around Melayren and held her closer.  The kiss seemed to go on forever and then slowly he drew back to look into her desire darkened eyes.  Her beauty struck him like a hard blow.  "You are so beautiful," he whispered.

Melayren touched his cheek and confessed, "I have never found, in all my years or in all my travels, anyone to match your perfection.  You, and you alone, hold my heart to your will."

Legolas felt all reserve break away and all of his emotions flowed through him in a flood.  He knew without a doubt that Melayren was the only soul he would ever be able to show his inner self to.  A wall came down and his face showed anguish, amazement, fear, and love all at once.  Tears, from many years of reserve, welled in Legolas' eyes and he felt no shame.

Melayren gently wiped away the tears that rolled down one of his flawlessly chiseled cheeks.  She gathered him in her arms and the second kiss deepened to near savagery.  Legolas was certain of one thing; this was the elf that he would love until his dying day.  He had kissed many elf maidens throughout his life, but he knew with every fiber of his being that loving Melayren would feel like his first wondrous time.

A groan sounded from Melayren's mouth and she pressed closer, fumbling urgently with the buttons of his tunic.  She flattened her hands on his bare chest and marveled at the long and lean muscles that ran from his shoulders to his waistband.  His top slid off easily and she tossed it aside.  She trailed her tongue across his tight chest and flames, like little silver fish, ran through her blood.  From the gasp that escaped Legolas, she could see that he was feeling the same.

Melayren leaned forward and kissed the soft hallow spot at the base of Legolas' throat.  Legolas softly groaned as he lowered his head and pressed a hot moist kiss at the curve of her throat and shoulder.  He moved with tormenting slowness and Melayren began to tremble with wild yearning.  Melayren felt the thin robes pull away from her body and slide down her naked back.

There didn't seem to be a way to stop the raging emotions that Legolas felt and he only wanted to ease the longing that surged through his body.  Each of their senses burst into flame and filled every core with erotic gratification.

Legolas' hands moved to the base of Melayren's spine to glide his fingertips up and down her back.  Sensations coursed throughout her body, giving her chills and causing her ligaments to fatigue.  Legolas felt that she was on the verge of nerve collapse.  He rocked into a kneeling position and raised her carefully to sit on his lap.  He wanted to feel and taste every inch of her body and he expertly slid his tongue across her damp skin.  His hands slid lovingly down her sides and cupped her bottom, pulling her in closer.  The junction between her legs came into intimate contact against him. The only thing between her white-hot passions was the thin material of Legolas' trousers.

Legolas' tongue teased her slightly parted lips, urging her to kiss him deeply.  She tasted of honey flavored wine and smelled of wild flowers.  Naked flesh fused with naked flesh.  Legolas cupped her breasts with each palm and Melayren threw her head back, crying out with extreme pleasure.  Melayren placed her hands on the tops of Legolas' shoulders and began moving her hips in a slow, sensual circular motion.  Desire exploded throughout Legolas' body.

Panting and hot with need, Melayren reached between her thighs and released the buttons at Legolas' waistband.  Legolas held Melayren as he pushed forward and placed her back on her fallen robes.  He eased from his remaining clothing and settled above Melayren.  She drew him down upon her, his hair streaming around her face, curtaining the soft glow of moonlight.  She loved the feel and smell of his hair.  It was fresh like the sunshine and soft as the petals of the Niphredil.

Melayren moved her hands ran the length of his ribs and around to his buttocks.  Legolas kissed her mouth as her hands softly squeezed, influencing him to move.  He ground his hips against hers and rubbed himself against the warm, damp valley at the y-junction, between her inner thighs.  Her knees came up and over his hips while he stifled her 'mew' like whimpers with his soft, warm lips.

Legolas gasped for breath when he slowly rocked forward and entered her wet female flesh.  Her folds felt like a warm silky blanket that he never wanted to leave.  Legolas groaned aloud and buried his head in her shoulder.  She was everything that he had imagines and longed for.  She had become his comfort and home.

She moaned with pleasure as he glided in and out of her in lazy intervals.  His rhythmic pumping created small waves of heat.  The waves spread from one end of her body to the other.  Legolas slowly increased the speed and intensity.  She held him tight as she matched him in timing and thrust.  Their Elven awareness magnified each sense and wave after wave of climatic sensation washed over the two simultaneously.  They both cried out and reached the glorious peak together.

Wave upon climatic wave flowed like the tide from the Sea, crashing to shore.  Both clung to the other and struggled for life giving breath.  The release had been such that every nerve ending throughout their bodies demanded rest.

Lying in each other's arms, Melayren pulled one of her robes around them in a secure cocoon.  Legolas traced Melayren's jaw with his thumb.  They remained quiet, but shared a long and deep kiss.  There, under the stars, they drifted into a restful sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Legolas wrapped his arms around Melayren and buried his face in her hair.  Breathing in her scent affected him much greater than the glass of elven wine had.  His mind played over their blissful lovemaking and he wished she were awake to relive it with him, once more.  Melayren was resting peacefully, with unfocused eyes half closed.

He had woken some time after he and Melayren slept under the large Oak tree, near the pond. Melayren had stirred slightly in her sleep and the soft sound of her sigh was enough to arouse him again.  Legolas' hand lightly touched her outer thigh and he trailed his fingers upward and over her right hip.  He watched her for an indication that she was waking.

_Melayren had stretched and her eyes focused on Legolas as his hand stroked her inner thigh.  She smiled, had taken his face in both hands and brought him in for a slow deep kiss.  Melayren had then taken the aggressive and initiated an erotic tongue play.  Their passion swelled and Melayren rolled into a position over Legolas, to straddle him.  She hadn't ended her kiss and Legolas could only surrender to her will._

_Melayren broke the kiss and slowly ran her hand down his stomach to his full stiffness and guided his hardened shaft deep inside of her. She threw her head back, groaned and began to rock her hips forward and backward. Her movements on him were with incredible precision and ease._

_Legolas struggled to keep his eyes open due to the intense pleasure she had created with her drive.  He hadn't wanted to miss a moment of the wondrous expressions that played across her lovely face._

_Melayren shivered and cried out when he had traced his fingers up her spine with feathery strokes and around her rib cage to seductively touch her breasts.  He pulled her down and captured one of her breast in his mouth, lightly grazing his teeth across her nipple.  She had climaxed first, but he had been very close behind her.  He'd kept his eyes fixed on her glowing face as she sat back slightly and regained her breathing._

_He rose slowly to a sitting position and held her in place, so that she didn't slide off his lap.  Without realizing, he had brushed her hair from her cheek and uttered, "I love you, Mel."_

Her reply echoed through his mind even now as he held his sleeping elf goddess in his arms.  _"And I love you, Legolas. Always…"_He had finally become complete.  He understood how it felt for Aragorn and Arwen.  The amount of sacrifices was endless when love was concerned.__


	13. Approval

**Disclaimer**: I don't have any ownership of the Tolkien characters.

Chapter: 13 

Speckles of bright light filtered through the branches of the giant Oak tree.  Leaves swayed gently as a soft breeze stroked the land.  The earthy scented air drifted along the fern tops and flowed over the two sleeping elves.

A squirrel perched apprehensively on a branch that extended outward, from the thick trunk, and stretched twelve feet above the strange intruders.  Its black beady eyes stared as the squirrel chirped warnings and flagged its fluffy tail in agitation.

Legolas inhaled deeply as his eyes became focused on the fuzzy creature that was scolding him for leaning against its home.  Smiling, Legolas spoke soothing words in the Elvish tongue.  The squirrel tilted its head slightly and listened with glassy eyes.  The four legged animal chirped, turned and moved a little closer down the tree trunk for a closer look at Legolas.

As Legolas crooned softly to the interested squirrel, a sensuous yet sleepy voice asked, "Making a new friend?"  The squirrel startled at the intrusive voice and back up the tree and out of sight.

Legolas looked away from the direction the squirrel had taken and found Melayren's clear green eyes shining with amusement.  He smiled as he reached for her right hand.  He bent slightly and kissed her forehead.  "She's jealous of you, I should think."

Melayren chuckled, still keeping eye contact with him.  His smile wavered slightly when he witnessed Melayren's tongue dampen her bottom lip.  He believed that she was completely aware of the effects she had on him.  During the night, they had slipped into their clothing yet remained side by side, in continuous contact with one another.

Legolas sat with his back to the Oak's trunk and Melayren lay on her left side, with her head on his thigh.  She reached up and tenderly caressed his cheek.  Legolas covered her hand with his and laced his fingers with hers.  Bringing her hand to his lips, he kissed each of her knuckles and carefully grazed his polished, white teeth over the sensitive pad of her index finger. 

A fire, left over from the smoldering embers of the previous night's passion, instantly ignited throughout her body.  She wanted to remain with him in the forest for the rest of the morning, but she knew that it was time to return to the citadel.  Legolas was the greatest temptation that she had ever had to continuously fight against.  It was far too easy to become lost in him and forget duties and responsibilities.

Melayren withdrew her hand from his and slowly sat in an upright position.  She moved to where she could also lean against the tree trunk, "The hour is progressing.  We should return and find some food.  Everyone will believe that I am holding you captive."

Legolas smiled, "Though not against my will."  He looked up into the trees, suddenly deep in serious thought.  "The time for celebration will end soon.  Will you be departing with your kin?"  He looked into Melayren's eyes and searched for an answer to where her heart lay.

Melayren was uncertain of the answer he sought.  She traced her finger along the long arch of his brow and felt the answer was not one that he longed to hear.  She placed her head on his shoulder and answered softly, "I will be able to travel with you, as far as Osgiliath.  My ship and crew will be waiting there for me there."

Legolas placed his left hand on her silky hair and thoughtfully combed through the tresses, with his fingers.  "How long will you be away?"

Melayren instantly felt the constriction of her heart and wished that he hadn't asked the question.  She sighed and raised her line of sight so that she could see his bright eyes looking into the tree leaves above them.  "The journey will progress for about three months; departure to final return."

"Your final destination," Legolas looked lower to view her eyes, "shall be Ithilian in the later part of October?"

Melayren could only nod her head, feeling the emotion of their provisional separation coming upon them.  She had listened to stories of other elves and how quickly they found and fell deeply in love with their soul mate.  It astounded her that she was now one that knew her other half.  She was unsure how it would feel to be parted from him for the next few months and it weighted her heart immensely.

Legolas gave Melayren a half smile and kissed her softly on the cheek.  He rose to his feet and knelt beside the water.  Melayren longed to follow, yet she believed that Legolas may have needed to sort through his own feelings, on his own terms.  It was sometimes the way with an elf, separate from an attraction to feel strong enough to do one's duty.

Melayren stood patiently near the base of the Oak tree and watched a butterfly flutter among the brilliantly fragrant flowers.  She had once been a butterfly that was never satisfied with one thing.  She needed to keep moving; finding more treasures and places to keep her heart fulfilled.  For the first time in her life, she wanted to remain on land and keep only the company of Legolas.

Legolas silently approached Melayren and held his hand outstretched.  He smiled when she laced her fingers with his and stepped closed.  The two elves leisurely walked along the forest floor and spoke very few words.  They reveled in the surrounding sounds and smells of nature waking to a new day.  From time to time they would stop and listen to a whispering breeze or a particular bird's song.  Melayren's eyes were drawn to Legolas of their own will.  She watched and memorized every expressive movement from him with amazed wonder.  He was in complete comfort and serenity, which spilled over to her.  He eased her restlessness for the sea and the feel of her ship beneath her feet.  Spending the rest of her life walking the forests with Legolas at her side was believable.

Even when Legolas turned warm and loving eyes to her, she could still see anguish and pain deep in the recesses of his startlingly blue eyes.  Melayren tried to imagine the toils and dangers he had faced in the war, but knew that no tale sung by a minstrel would match the devastation and loss.  She could only try to lessen the feeling of emptiness when she departs.

Melayren smiled brightly and held her hand, palm up, in front of her.  Legolas moved close enough to tenderly hold her hand in his own and kiss the tips before they began walking once more.  They neared the edge of the bordering trees by the White City's massive gardens and protective gates.  Still hidden by the shrubs and trees, Legolas paused and pulled Melayren gently into his arms and wrapped her in a warm circle at his chest.

Melayren rested her right cheek upon his left pectoral and pressed her thin hands against his shoulder blades.  Legolas inhaled her scent as if trying to imprint her essence within his soul, and kissed the velvety lobe of her ear.  Melayren looked into his face and they shared a parting kiss that expressed unspoken promises.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Even in the early hours of morning, the castle's courtyard was filled with activity.  Children and animals were playing in the gardens and fields.  The feeling of the day seemed to be tranquil and full of joy.

Legolas and Melayren no longer held hands, yet their closeness and attraction for one another was evident in their movements and lowered voices.  One pair of eyes saw each gesture that the two elves expressed, once they emerged up the pathway into the yard.  Gandalf smiled and lifted an old hand in a warm greeting.  He waited in his spot, by the fountain, for Legolas and Melayren to draw close enough to be heard.  "Good Morrow, my friends.  You must have risen before dawn to stroll."  Gandalf's face remained warm and his eyes twinkled with mischief.

Melayren didn't rise to the tease yet she awarded him a bright smile full of admiration.  "It is so wonderful to see you this day, Mithrandel.  Have you feasted? Would you join us?"

Legolas placed his left hand above his heart and added to the invitation, "Please, you would honor us greatly."

Gandalf smiled and placed his aged hand gently on Legolas' shoulder, "It would please me as well, yet I have broken my fast and the children beg for games and stories."  Gandalf pointed to the small gathering of youngsters that were waiting patiently, by a garden gate, for the white wizard.

Legolas nodded his blond head and Melayren smiled, waiving to the children.  She turned back and offered, "We shall look for you at the noon feast, Mithrandel."

Gandalf patted her arm and replied, "I shall be there at the first chiming bell's toll."  With a wink, he turned and headed for the gate to the west garden.

Melayren turned to advance toward the dining hall when Legolas' gentle hand on her forearm halted her.  She turned and looked into his calm yet apologetic face.  She was about to question his strange expression when he stepped closer and reached for her golden brown hair.  Her breath froze midway on inhale, anticipating the feather touch of his long slender fingers.

Legolas pulled his hand away and held up a small spring of an elm branch between his fingers.  There was a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

Melayren's eyes widened and her lips parted to release the breath from her lungs.  She stared at the branch and then quickly glanced in the direction Gandalf had taken.  She looked back at the twig and leaf Legolas continued to hold between them.  She realized that Gandalf knew what he saw when he watched the two elves approaching, together, so early in the morning.  Gandalf's parting wink made it evident that their union was a good choice.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Arwen placed her goblet on the wooden table that she shared with her new husband, of five days, her family and friends.  Her eyes washed over the assembly of happy people taking part in the morning meal, while she casually listened to the conversations near her.  Her curiosity of the absence of her cousin was confirmed as she watched Melayren enter the hall with Legolas following closely behind her.  The two found a secluded table at the rear of the room and sat close to one another.

Arwen looked nonchalantly up and down her own table in the hope that no one has noticed the arrival of the overdue pair.  The fact that they still wore the previous evening's attire indicated that they spent the night together.  To Arwen's surprise, Melayren's mother was in a deep conversation with Lord Elrond and paid no mind to the back room.

Arwen felt a soft and low whisper caress her left ear, "Do you have something to do with the unexplained absences of my friend and you cousin's endless smiles?" Aragorn asked with a tone of intuition.  His smile matched Arwen's and absolute love shone deeply in his eyes, "You let out little secret in the forest…"

Arwen looked away briefly, to view the two elves in the far corner, and then back to her beloved husband, "How long do you suppose they will wait for an official ceremony?"

Aragorn chuckled, "You will see to it that they are married within the year, I am certain."  He leaned in and lightly kissed her left earlobe and whispered, "I love you."


	14. Distinguish

Disclaimer:  Not affiliated in any way to the Tolkien books.  None of the characters are mine except my two original ones.

Chapter 14 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Melayren ascended the short flight of stairs and took in the sight of all the hand woven tapestries.  There were long colorful silken draperies that swayed erotically as the warm mid-summer breezes flowed through the stone windows.  The halls remained at a constant cool temperature due to being situated and built into the large mountain of Minas Tirith.

Melayren paused at a large, dark wooden door listening for a sound on the other side.  She picked up a few muffled female voices.  With reservation, Melayren lifted the door's metal latch and gave a firm push.  The door opened silently, allowing Melayren to enter the bright sun lit room.  She stood for a moment and watched her mother, her grandmother, and her cousin working pieces of cloth with needles.  The latch gave a startling click as the heavy door found its placement in the doorframe.  A hush fell between the three beautiful elves.

Melayren gazed at each of them in turn and presented her mother with a nervous smile, "I beg, I have not caused an interruption?"

Lady Galadriel smiled lovingly at Melayren but said nothing.  Arwen looked to Melayren seriously and replied, "You must join the society to be in this room."

Melayren stared at Arwen suspiciously and then asked, "The society? What society do you speak of?"

Saradell placed a long piece of silver linen across her lap and set her needle down, "The wedding society, my darling."

Lady Galadriel began to laugh as Melayren rolled her eyes and produced an unladylike sound from her lips.  Galadriel held her hand for Melayren to approach, "Saradell, don't play in such ways with my last free spirit.  She will marry in time."

Melayren gladly leaned in to kiss Galadriel's cheek, "Thank you, Grandmother."  She chose to sit on a stool between her mother and Arwen as the next question was asked, "Why have you not joined in the hunting? You take pleasure at being one of first to bring in a prize."

Melayren sighed and looked to the window, as if searching for the answer on the wind.  "My taste for Pheasant has wane.  My palate finds big game animals objectionable and it is hard for me to see them killed.  I understand the need for others to feed from them. I only wish to avoid…"

The other three elves shared bemused expressions between themselves yet remained silent.  They continued their stitching and allowed Melayren the time to gather her thoughts.

Melayren rose and walked to the open window.  Beyond was a view of plush emerald green land and dark evergreen trees just outside the fields.  Directly below was a drop off and ledge of stone.  Out of sight, under the stone blocks, was a lower level of the 'White City', almost a world of its own.  Each level had homes and merchants that coexisted and came under the rule of the King of Gondor.  It was a proud and happy city once more. The people loved their king.

One word remained with Melayren and haunted her waking and sleeping hours.  _Love_.  Could she be positive that the feelings were deep enough to last?  Could she have the same connection and devotion that Arwen carried for Aragorn?  _'Is Legolas meant for me?' _Melayren pondered silently.

_"Your heart holds the answer.  Your mind is not listening, Melayren." _

Melayren turned to see Galadriel watching from her seat across the room.  _"I'm frightened."  _Melayren silently spoke through the telepathic channel that Galadriel opened for their private communication.

Galadriel's eyes sparkled with understanding, _"You are strong. You share many familiar attributes. Legolas is not one to force you to his will. He is patient and he will wait until you are ready."_

Melayren smiled and thanked Galadriel with her eyes.  She went to the three elves and kissed each on the cheek before exiting the room.  Saradell raised an eyebrow at Galadriel but said nothing.  Lady Galadriel returned to her own sewing and wondered what color of robes would suit Melayren best as she was given away at her own marriage ceremony.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Melayren unsheathed her weapon and inspected the smooth, shiny blade.  She felt tense and unsure about the decision she was making.  Hoping that a vigorous training exercise would help clear her mind.  She placed the protective scabbard along side a tree and strolled to a clearing in the field close to the citadel.

Melayren positioned her stance, feet set apart with her right leg in front.  Slowly releasing a deep breath, she stretched her right arm to the front of her. Leisurely rotated her wrist in rhythmic circles, the long blade cut through the warm atmosphere with whooshing sounds.  She remained firm in her footing as she increased the speed of her wrist until the sword was nothing but a blur and the sounds became hypnotically deafening.

Satisfied with the warm sensation of blood flow through her lower arm, Melayren began moving her arm and shoulder in sophisticated motions and arching the swings with deadly force.  She added footwork into her practice and soon she was defeating imaginary foes from all sides of her.  She moved in the graceful, fluid stokes and leaps that resembled a ritualistic dance.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The hunting party paused near the entrance of the Citadel.  It had been a triumphant trip into the forest.  Many pack animals carried enough meat to last an additional three days of feasting. The mood among the company of men, elves, and dwarf was boisterous.

It wasn't long before the horses were unloaded and the groups headed toward the dining hall for drinks and stories.  Legolas tended to Arod while stable hands cleaned and fed the other horses.  The bond between Legolas and his horse had become unbreakable and the admiration he held for the valiant steed was shown back to him in great number.  It would not due for anyone to settle the beautiful white horse except his master.

Legolas made his way into the courtyard, carrying his bow and quiver when joyous laughter greeted him at the fountain.  Pippin and Merry each held a tankard of ale and a bunch of grapes.

"Legolas!" sang Pippin as he saw his tall friend approach.  "Gimli was sharing his count on all the winning foul he brought back."

Legolas' eyebrows arched dramatically, "Is he?  Whatever his count is, mine is plus two." He smiled at the two hobbits and began to walk past.

"Are you lookin' for Melayren?" asked Merry, innocently.  Pippin tried to hide a knowing snigger.

Legolas paused, hoping that Merry would give him the information of her whereabouts without Legolas having to ask.  The two hobbits remained silently waiting for Legolas to take the bait.  Legolas smiled shyly, "Yes, do you know where I can find her?"

Pippin raised his tankard West of the Citarel, "She was walking out to the field with one of her blades. Practice, I would wager."

Legolas reached a slender hand forward and plucked a green grape form Merry's bunch.  He raised the grape and winked, "I'm indebted to you."  He popped the grape into his mouth and turned to the West.

Merry and Pippin burst into gales of laughter at the sight of Legolas' humor.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Legolas saw Melayren and remained at a distance.  He wanted to study her, unobserved.  She moved with fluid grace and even her fierce movements looked gentle.  The speed and stealth she displayed reminded him of the tournament they participated in.  He had underestimated her and she had bested him.

Legolas' brows frowned as a memory flooded to his mind.  He watched Melayren and he could almost see someone else.  The elf from his memory didn't resemble Melayren in appearance, but the practiced movements were the same.  He studied Melayren's footwork as she moved into a 'Cross' and a whirling cut, executed from her elbow.  She ended the move with an attack made with a quarter turn to the inside, concealing her front but exposing her backside.

She reminded him of someone… Helm's Deep…the warrior maiden.  Stunned realization brought forth a sense of loss and wonder.


	15. Author Note

Author's Note:  
  
I'm sorry this is taking so long! There will be more to come, I've just gotten a little side tracked. Updates will come soon.  
  
Elf_Maiden25 


	16. Friend lost

"Finally Love"

Chapter 15

With permission, I have taken segments from the story Heir of Nothing In Particular. If you would like to find out about the fascinating warrior maiden, Serenissima, you may read about her in Desiree's (Eternitys_Angel_of_Mercy) fiction.

Flashbacks (3 separate flashes) 

***

_…Shouts of excitement and celebration came from the Rohan peoples.  King Theodan gave a thankful smile, looking five years younger, and shook hands with Haladir. _

_Legolas' eyes slid over the front linemen of Haladir's army.  All were men, save for one.  The woman stared back at him, her back eyes cold and unwavering and her lips in a frown._

_"Get some rest, all of you," Theodan said to the elves, which instantly seemed to relax.  "Tomorrow we prepare for battle."_

*** 

_"Lord Aragorn, it's good to see you are still among us," a deep, contra-alto voice floated from behind Legolas.  The elf turned to be met with the tall, dark eyed elf woman who Legolas had met eyes with earlier that day.  She was smiling at the ranger and the effect was dazzling.  _

_"Serenissima," Aragorn greeted her with a laugh, "I could say the same for you."_

_*** _

_A sudden sadistic smile crossed her face and she chuckled throatily.  "How about a bargain.  You and I match swords right here, right now.  If you win, I will answer your question and you can continue to bother me with your idle prater.  If I win, you walk away and leave me be.  Understood?"_

_Legolas let out a soft laugh, removing his sword from its sheath. "What do we battle to?"_

_"First blood," Serenissima replied promptly, sliding into her fighting stance._

_*** _

Present time:

Melayren lowered her training sword and turned toward her bow that had been resting against a tall Birch tree.  Her eyes caught the flowing movement of golden whisps of hair shinning in the late afternoon sunlight.  Her heart skipped and a smile played at her lips.  Her joy faltered when she noticed a strange look upon Legolas' face.

"Legolas, is everything well?"  She studied his bright eyes and realized that he was deep in thought.

Legolas pulled his attention from the memories, flooding his mind, which brought about a confused quirk of fate.  He began to realize his error in oversight of a knowledge that Melayren must know.  He watched as Melayren's concern became increasingly apprehensive.  She moved cautiously forward and placed a hand on his arm. 

He tried to reassure her with a small smile, "When we spoke, days ago, about the destruction of your father's ship…" Legolas paused, tried to form sensitive words.

Melayren nodded her head and she continued to search his eyes for emotion.  He seemed slightly shaken which worried her, yet she remained patiently silent.  Legolas shifted his feet and gazed at Melayren apologetically.

"When I saw you there, a moment ago, I thought I was watching someone else."  Certain that Melayren did not wish to comment, he continued.  "The moves and your stance are unique.  I've only seen it one other time."

Melayren's eyes softened and a smile returned to her shapely lips.  A light laugh emitted from her at the seriousness he displayed.  She hugged him with relief, "Elrohir and Elladan took it upon themselves to teach me survival moves." A warm smile touched her lips as she pictured Arwen's twin brothers avidly trying to steer clear of their sister and her two best friends.  When escape was futile, the brothers decided to teach fighting lessons to the bothersome Elf maidens.

Legolas shook his head, "Nah, I am speaking of the best friend you lost.  What was her name?"

Melayren's eyes clouded with pain as she remembered the unjust attack upon her father's sleek ship.  Her mind's eye once more played the moment when Melayren turned to aid her childhood friend in the smoke filled battle onboard the vessel_.  Seren stood a few yards away and raised her hand in a valiant sign to Melayren.  The large grin on her face suddenly disappeared when the blade of a sharp weapon pierced Seren from behind.  And Orc's arm snaked around Seren's torso and pulled her backward.  Seren dropped her sword, reached for the dark arm, holding her, as both Orc and Elf tripped over the ship railing and vanished beneath the water's serface_.  _Almost straight away, the ship began to take on water and sink._

Melayren heard the question floating in the silence between them,  "What was her name?"  She blinked and sadly looked into Legolas' understanding eyes.  She swallowed the bitter knot lodged in her throat, "Serenissima," she whispered.  She watched and Legolas' face also displayed torment.  His gaze slowly shifted downward and he stepped forward to gather Melayren into his arms.

Melayren tried to understand his questions and his reactions when Legolas softly said, "She did not die when you were attacked.  She was at the battle of Helm's Deep."

Melayren pulled away and stared into Legolas' eyes, "What are you saying?  You met her?"  She turned and walked a few paces away from him, only to turn and approach him again.  "Tell me… you are certain that it was Serenissima?"

Legolas sighed, "Aragorn knew her.  He mentioned that she was a friend to Lady Arwen."  Legolas realized the error of his choice of words when Melayren began to laugh and throw her arms wide.

"She's alive!  Oh, how I mourned at her loss to the vile Orcs!" Melayren stopped and searched Legolas' face excitedly, "Where has she gone?  Tis strange that she would not be here for Arwen's wedding."  Her smile faded as Legolas drew her into his arms and stroked her silky hair.

"She was at Helm's Deep, but she fell in battle.  I am remorseful that I have caused you to suffer her loss once more."  He felt Melayren begin to tremble and held her closer.

Melayren silently wept and clung to Legolas.  He carried her to the large Birch tree and they sat, holding one another, in shade until Melayren's tears dried.  With a trembeling voice, Melayren offered, "I am pleased that you met her.  Were you friends?  Will you share everything about her that I missed?"

Legolas smiled and pulled her close once more, "Aye, we were friends…"

They spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening in the field, under the care of the Birch tree.  They compared stories of Serenissima until their sides hurt from laughter and the spirit of a close friend brought the two lovers even closer.

To Be Continued…


	17. Last Evening in the White City

Disclaimer: I own nothing of LOTR and the only thing that is mine are a couple of original characters.

Chapter: 16

The days of rejoicing the grand wedding of King Elessar had come to an end. The guests of the King and Queen had begun to yearn for wishing the couple well and the return to their own homes or adventures.

Arwen felt mixed emotions. The sweet feeling of finally having the one thing her heart truly desired; a life with Aragorn. She felt sorrow of the approaching time when she will say farewell to her kin, for the last time. She watched the bustling scene of people and children in the courtyard and garden below as she stood at her chamber window. An immense bond was beginning, even now, between herself and the people of Minas Tirith. She felt that her life here with her beloved would be well blessed and prosperous.

Her thoughts were invaded by the sound of light tapping at her door. She turned and called, "Enter," for her visitor. When a beautiful bronze face peered around the open door, Arwen's face lit with excitement.

Melayren returned Arwen's bright smile, "Forgive me for being absent at the morning feast?"

Arwen laughed and held her hands outstretched in front of her, "It is a habit to which I am becoming accustomed. How _fares_ Legolas?" Arwen teased, knowing that her cousin and the handsome prince spent as much time together as possible.

Melayren closed the door and hurried to take both of Arwen's hands in her own. She kissed Arwen's cheek, and then drew her into a quick and warm embrace. Melayren drew back, laced her arm with Arwen's and the two sat in the two overstuffed chairs close to the hearth. Candles lit the small sitting space and cast a sense of security.

Arwen studied her cousin's sparkling eyes, "I am hoping this is a life match. Legolas is a true and noble soul."

Melayren smiled knowingly, "Aragorn is in the Solarium. He has audience and do you know of what they speak?"

Arwen raised an eyebrow and patiently waited for Melayren to continue.

"He is sharing tales about one that he holds most high and much admiration. He speaks of you…you are his respectable advisor, his admirer, supporter and his life force." Melayren paused as her eyes misted and tears threatened to fall. She inhaled to hold her voice steady, "I prey to the Valar that Legolas and I find what you hold with Aragorn."

Arwen leaned forward and lightly replied, "I would pronounce that you have. One only needs to observe the two of you and discern the love."

Melayren tilted her head slightly, "There is much to think and talk over. We haven't made distinct actions for the future. I have made a decision about the funeral escort." She waited for the change of subject to absorb. "I have chosen to ride with you when the escort sets for Ederas. I shall ride part of the way, at least."

Arwen gasped, "That is wonderful. Perhaps Master Gimli will exchange horses with you…" Melayren realized that Arwen wasn't ready to give up the conversation of her relationship with Legolas.

Melayren laughed despite the disreputable image she conjured of herself and Legolas atop Arod.

Snapping the last clasp on his armor, Aragorn strode through the entrance of the grand horse stable. He passed stall after stall of regal horses that were the pride of the noble house. He was anxious to ride the newly acquired stallion that had been given to him as a marriage gift. He hadn't had a chance to name the fine Chestnut hued creature. He liked to feel the horse's strides and potential before matching it with the perfect signage.

"You look ready for hostile foray. Where is the enemy?" Legolas' smooth voice teased from the stall that Aragorn passed.

Aragorn paused with a smile when he saw Legolas leaning against the stall's gate, eyeing him mischievously. Aragorn's delight heightened as he invited his friend to join him for the afternoon. "I am going to let my new horse stretch his legs. Care to join me?"

Legolas had turned for Arod's stall even before Aragorn had completed the explanation. Legolas grinned widely at his friend and they leisurly rode for the castle gate and open fields. The late afternoon sun cast a buttery yellow hue upon the fields of wheat and barley. Legolas glanced at Aragorn with a boyish grin and they spurred the horses to a full run. The stallion Aragorn sat upon proved to be a fast and durable animal. He could only be given the name, Alcarnor; for he was true glory and splendor.

Melayren studied the sticks, of various sizes, that lay scattered on the small table before her. Satisfied with the point score, she marked the small paper card. Her thoughts turned from the quiet game to the image of her golden Elf, riding away from the stables with Godor's king. Legolas ignited a fire deep within her, even as he rode away. It had been a long wait to find her heart and she was certain he was well worth the wait.

Arwen gathered the sticks in her hand and held them above the table. Smiling at the far away look on Melayren's face, she let the sticks fall, dance on the flat surface, and then fan out in the center. She counted the matching sticks that connected with one another. "We depart in the morning. I plan to soak in a bath this evening." Arwen noticed Melayren nod, in agreement, but she was sure that Mel only half heard her. The cousin's continued the game in a comfortable silence until a servant announced the hour. They decided to tally up the scores and call the game close enough for "even". They parted and Mel made her way back to her chambers to rest.

Saradel adjusted her headpiece, to suit her plaited hair, which crowned her head. She smiled with satisfaction as she afforded herself one last glance in the full mirror. The thin gold hair accessory sparkled brilliantly and added to the gold trim of her Sapphire robes.

"Mother, you are stunning." Melayren smiled warmly at Saradel. Melayren gave her mother a knowing glance as to the extra care in her appearance.

Saradel decided to dismiss Melayren's teasing entirely, not wanting to admit that her preparation was for more than just a final night at the Citadel. Before she arrived at the White City, she had been feeling the draining and hopelessness effects of losing a loved one. She missed her husband greatly. Upon their seventh day of arrival, she had been introduced to an Elven warrior, Elendil Telrúnya, whom had traveled from the Elf City of Mithlond, the Grey Havens. Life has become interesting for her once more. Saradel's loving brother, Lord Elrond, had seen to it that Saradel's thoughts and her time was occupied and absent from her lost husband. She had warmed up quickly to the humorous anticks of the blond warrior. His honorable nature and thoughtfulness began to win her heart. Elendil's presence eased Saradel's broken heart and warmed her very soul.

Saradel turned to find her daughter seated in a stuffed chair near the open window. Melayren seemed deep in thought and Saradel smiled, knowingly. "Will you be ready shortly, Mel?"

Melayren smiled, "I shall be a while. I plan to bathe before attending the meal."

Saradel lovingly touched her only child's left shoulder, quickly kissed her cheek, and then departed her chambers.

Melayren went to her own room and prepared for a hot, floral scented soak.

To Be Continued…


	18. The Close of Evening

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with LOTR or its characters...

Thanks to allmy reviewers, all of you are wonderful. Please excuse my absence...

Chapter: 17

Every torch, every lantern, and every fire pit was alight with blue-orange flames. The White City glowed like a crystalline jewel in bright sunlight. Every shadow and dim corner vanished as the evening's last gathering came to life. The Lord and Knights of Rohan had arrived, been received, and welcomed. They bathed and spent time with their hosts while the evening meal was laid upon the banquet tables. Embellished tales lightened the already cheerful atmosphere and laughter rained above all.

Legolas spoke and laughed with his friends briefly and then decided to search for Melayren. Feeling that the time was growing short between them, he yearned to spend the remaining hours with her. Leaving the banquet hall he quickened his stride toward the guest wings of the King's house. The night air was warm coupled with a steady, earthly scented, cool breeze.

He passed through the long stone corridors unnoticed. Long shadows, cast from burning torches, lazily swayed upon the walls and across the floor as Legolas faintly stirred the still air.

Melayren's chamber door came into view causing his heartbeat to flutter with anticipation. He paused and lifted his right arm to knock on the dark wood. A tiny sliver of light through the doorframe alerted Legolas that the door had not been latched. He gently pushed inward and announced his arrival, "Melayren?"

He kept his eyes respectfully downcast, in the chance that she was not fully attired. He waited with bated breath as the door slowly opened to reveal the maiden he wished to hold in his arms. He stood dignified, humble, and still. He was unable to avert his gaze; he remained just inside the room as he quietly closed her door. Through the archway, across her sitting area, was a bathing nook. The open door revealed Melayren sitting in a deep tub.

Legolas didn't need to imagine how she would smell up close; he caught a faint floral aroma in the air. He slowly approached the small room and watched in awe as she scooped water onto her exposed shoulder and the rivulets of liquid glittered, in the candlelight, as they ran down her back. Legolas paused a few strides from the sculpted tub when he noticed Melayren turn in his direction. "Please, don't move," Legolas whispered in a lust filled voice.

Melayren lowered herself into the warm scented water and sighed. The water level rose and covered her sun darkened skin and firm breasts. Once every muscle in her body gave into relaxation, Melayren lengthened her legs and leaned her head back on the tub's edge. She had only planned to submerge herself in the sweet smelling water before dressing for the last banquet. She longed to stay where she was, but she inhaled deeply and cupped her hands to splash water onto her face. With all of her skin wet and scented, she prepared to rise from the tub. A slight rustling sound came from behind, causing Melayren to still her movements and turn toward the sound. She found Legolas standing frozen behind her.

"Please, don't move," Legolas whispered in a lust filled voice. Melayren turned and settled back into the water, her view of Legolas was lost for he continued to stand behind her.

Legolas slowly approached the tub's side and knelt on his knees. He rested his right forearm on the tub's ledge and smoothed a piece of damp hair from her right cheek. The rest of Melayren's hair had been bound at the top of her head with a glittery elvish comb. Legolas' long fingers softly trailed the long column of Melayren's neck to her shoulder and down her lean and slightly muscular arm. At her elbow, he lifted it from the water and brought her fingers to his lips for a kiss.

Melayren held her breath, waiting to see what Legolas would do next. Would he kiss her mouth? Would he abandon his crisp, clean clothing and join her in the warm water? She knew that it was not appropriate to even have him in her bathing room, yet when he was near her, all propriety vanished.

Legolas shifted his gaze from her lips to her eyes and smiled wantonly, "You are my salvation in times of ill," he whispered. Melayren's heart jumped wildly as she moved her fingers from his lips to touch the side of his silken smooth cheek. He leaned forward and quickly pressed a kiss to her lips, then rose and took a step back. "I'll be waiting for you at the fountain," he said brightly.

Before Melayren could reply, Legolas smiled brilliantly, winked, and then departed her chambers. She sat in stunned silence. Legolas' actions come as an unexpected surprise. A slow smile spread across her face as she realized that he had a different idea as to how they would spend their last night alone. She rose quickly to dry herself and dress.

Legalos sat patiently in the shadows of the courtyard's water fountain. Muffled laughter from the banquet hall drifted on the cool night air. Festive music filled the night and he could picture the hobbits dancing merrily around the room. He enjoyed the company of the little folk, they were similar to elves in the way they love life. Legolas' heart went out to each of them; he had noticed a change in Frodo and Sam. They smiled, yet the warmth of the smile didn't always reach their eyes. Memories of the pain, fear, torture, and death reached and scarred them. It was a cruel fate for a hobbit. Legolas understood, all too well, that the sacrifice the two hobbits made to spare all living creatures from true evil. He preyed they would be able to return to a normal and happy life, once the journey ends for them.

Legolas decided that he would stay and help rebuild the city and remain close to King Elessar and Queen Arwen. He stood, deep in thought, and walked the courtyard as he waited for Melayren. He thought over what he planned to ask her this evening. He wanted, desperately, for her to become his wife.

Melayren smiled at her reflection and decided that the pale lavender silk had been the correct choice. Tomorrow she would be dressed in riding clothes and the last image Legolas would see of her would be as she rode away. Her heart faltered for a brief moment at the sad thought. Tonight though, she would look her most elegant. She had applied a small amount of Faye dust above her eyes and the highest point of her cheekbones. The soft shimmer on her complexion accented well with the silver rope that trimmed her gossamer silk gown. She reached for her matching satchel and breezed through the door with excitement.

Gandalf sat in contentment as he leisurly enjoyed the smooth taste of Long Bottom leaf, which slowly burned in his thin pipe. He silently thanked and praised the Valar for granting guidance and strength to his traveling companions, especially the four hobbits. He grieved inside for the change that had come over them as a result of the war. Life would forever be different for them, even when they finally arrived back home. The villagers would never know the difficulties that Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin had endured. The special bond between the four would be unbreakable for the rest of their lives.

Gandolf sighed and looked to the stars, thinking about the days to come. A stealthy movement from the corner of his eye caused him to avert his gaze and go completely still. He studied the shadows surrounding the courtyard. He witnessed an Elven maiden circle the fountain, a quizzical expression adorned her lovely face. Gandolf chuckled softly for he knew whom she was seeking. He was overjoyed that his good friend had finally found a maiden that held his interest and his heart. Melayren's keen eyes searched the shadows and when she couldn't find Legolas, she turned her attention to the banquet hall. Gandolf sat in amusement as he watched Legolas round the 'Tower of Ecthelion' and on light, quick feet he sprinted toward Melayren's turned back.

Stopping just short of Melayren, Legolas wrapped his hands around her waist and gently spun her around. Melayren gasped with surprise, laughed excitedly while she threw her arms around his neck. He lifted her easily and carried her off into the direction of 'Fen Hollen' and the forest of Mount Mindolluin. The floral gardens were spectacular through the closed door of 'Fen Hollen'. The villagers kept the grounds beautiful for they honored "The House of the Kings" and "The House of the Stewards".

Gandolf sat a few moments more, still smiling, and then decided to retire for the evening.

To be Continued…


End file.
